Undercover
by BLu3297
Summary: Bratty, rich boys meet the spunky girls. Enough said? No? Ok, Bratty, rich, popular boys of Konoha 11, meet spunky secret agents who are more than willing to prank them and protect them at the same time. Enough said. Now click the title already!
1. Undercover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ( I wish I did!)  
**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I need some review to know if it's worth continuing, so it's all in your hands!  
**

**Blu**

* * *

**WHY THEM?**

"**Seriously? You're assigning us to **_**those**_** blokes?" an incredulous, yet melodious voice spoke from beneath a blue hooded jacket, while a navy blue and black mask covered her face.**

"**Yes. It's of utmost importance that you protect these six people with all you have. Now, you will each be assigned to one guy." Their captain spoke in a crisp, business-like voice and handed out files to each one of the six girls present there.**

"**I've got Uzumaki." Said the girl in the pink and black mask.**

"**I got Nara." Said the girl with a brown and black mask.**

"**I got Hyuuga! Hey I didn't know we had to protect a Hyuuga as well!" exclaimed a girl in a red and black mask.**

"**Yeah, my cousin is in danger after all. Well, I've got Inazuka." A shy voice came out of a purple and black mask.**

"**I've got….hold on. Doesn't he have a last name? It just says 'Sai' here." An indignant voice spoke from behind a yellow and black mask.**

"**Sheesh…why the hell did I have to get Uchiha?" said a disgruntled voice beneath the navy blue and black mask.**

"**Stop complaining like sissies now. The file will brief you about everything. And yes, you have to go to high school from Monday." Said the captain and immediately received groans.**

"**Silence. You're dismissed." The girls disappeared into the night.**

* * *

"**Ooh! Nice place!" Ino exclaimed as the six girls walked through the doors of the huge mansion. **

"**Alright now, there will be two people in each bedroom since there are three." Said Sakura.**

"**Ok, Hinata-chan! You're sharing with me!" Sayuri said cheerfully to Hinata, who smiled and nodded. **

"**Let's go Tenten. We've got to get our stuff out." Temari said airily and the both of them went up.**

"**Why the hell am I stuck with you always?" yelled Sakura indignantly at Ino.**

"**Maybe you find me too pretty compared to you." Said Ino, causing Sakura to chase her all the way up.**

* * *

"**Naruto quit making such noise." Said an exasperated Sasuke.**

"**Naruto's asleep." Said Sai, working on a painting.**

"**So who's making all this noise? Because it's sure as hell annoying!" yelled Kiba.**

"**I think we've got new neighbors." Said Neji, getting out his Byakugan. "Yup. And they're all girls, 6 of them."**

"**Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru.**

"**Did someone say girls?" Naruto jerked awake, earning him a punch on the head.**

* * *

**Here's ur first chp! Hope u like it! Please review if u want another chapter!  
**


	2. We're new so don't mess with us

**WE'RE NEW, SO DON'T MESS WITH US**

'**HOLY SMOKES! WE'RE LATE!" Sakura bellowed, making the whole house shake. This of course, jolted every girl awake and sent them helter-skelter.**

**After somehow managing to pull on their uniforms and gobble their breakfasts in a record time of 10 minutes, they ran to the garages to their bikes. Yes, bikes. Being wild girls, they were exceptionally fond of riding.**

"**Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten." Sayuri threw their keys to them and climbed onto her own sleek, midnight blue Ducati.**

"**Race you to school!" Ino cried out to Sakura as she started her canary yellow BMW bike. Sakura started her white Yamaha in response and growled "You're on!"**

**Hinata sighed and made her way out of the garage on her purple Ducati which was a different model from Sayuri's.**

**Tenten and Temari grinned at each other's Hayabuzas and speeded out. Sayuri put on the gear and zoomed away.**

**As they stopped at a signal, two cars pulled up beside them a Lamborghini and a Jaguar. The boys stared curiously out of their cars at the girls on such sleek bikes. **

"**Kyahaha! I was first at the signal!" cried the one with long blonde hair tied in a high pony and sea blue eyes.**

**Another girl with stunning emerald eyes and short, light pink hair shook her fist at the first girl "Get a life! I was here first!"**

"**Oy, how do you think it's gonna be?" a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns turned to a girl with spiky dark blonde hair, tied up in four pony tails.**

**The girl replied "I don't know. As long it's not boring."**

"**Hey…don't you think you should stop them? The signal's going to turn green any moment…" a girl with long hair like ebony and pearly white eyes spoke quietly to the girl beside her.**

"**You're right…" a girl with light brown hair tied back in a pony and blazing amber eyes sighed. "PAY ATTENTION! Or I will mutilate both of your faces!" she roared at the squabbling couple, who immediately became silent.**

**Sasuke, who was driving, nearly forgot to accelerate when the signal turned green as he watched the girls zip away.**

"**Say, was it just me or were they wearing our school's uniforms?" said Naruto.**

"**Dude, wasn't that your cousin Hinata?" said Kiba to Neji.**

* * *

"**Class, please welcome our new students. Introduce yourselves." Said Hatake Kakashi, their homeroom teacher to the six girls who currently stood in the classroom. **

**When they had walked in, their jaws had nearly dropped on seeing Sayuri's older brother as their teacher. The boys of the class started to swoon over them and the girls cast them hateful looks. But the malice was only momentary as all the girls then went back to staring at the most popular boys in the class- Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai.**

"**Sakura." "Ino." "Tenten." "Temari." "Hinata." "Sayuri." They introduced themselves one by one and then Kakashi said "Well then, you can take your seats there. Sakura, take the one beside Naruto. Ino, sit next to Sai. Temari, you can sit next to Shikamaru. Hinata can go beside Kiba. Tenten, you take the one next to Neji. Finally Sayuri, you can take the one beside Sasuke."**

**A few boys started to whisper among themselves. "Cute chick!" "I wonder if she'll go out with me." "The black haired one looks easy enough."**

**At that comment, Hinata closed her eyes and the Byakugan flashed and was gone as fast, but not before the boy who made the comment could see it and widen his own eyes in fright. Sakura found it easy as Naruto was very friendly and chattered easily with her. Kiba too was pretty talkative with Hinata.**

**Temari didn't make an attempt to talk to Shikamaru as he was fast asleep. Ino was quiet ever since Sai gave a fake smile to her, which scared her a bit. Tenten and Sayuri had it the hardest. Tenten tried her hardest but Neji only replied in a robotic, monosyllabic manner which made her fed up.**

**Sayuri took one look at the cold, unfriendly eyes of the Uchiha and decided that she didn't even want to talk to him. Looks like a cocky, arrogant idiot, she thought. Sasuke sensed her gaze on him and turning to her, he said in a cold tone "What? Falling hopelessly in love with me already?"**

**Sayuri looked taken aback. Sure he looked arrogant, but she didn't expect him to be that rude. She replied in an even colder tone "No. Who would fall in love with a guy whose hair looks like a chicken's backside?" and turned her gaze to her book.**

**Sasuke was flabbergasted, though he didn't show it. No one ever spoke to him like that, least of all, a new girl. He would show her. Then she would be just like every other girl.**

**Sayuri's comment had been rather loud and the boys' fan clubs heard it all too clearly. The head of Sasuke's fan club, Karin was outraged. How dare she insult her Sasuke?**

**Soon, the class finished and the girls met up in front of the lockers. Sakura and Ino were helplessly laughing. "Hahaha! You sure showed that baka! The look on his face was priceless!"**

**Sayuri smirked and said "Well that's just the beginning. If that guy thinks that I'm like every other girl, then he is **_**so**_** mistaken. Anyways, get your lockers sorted out before the next lesson."**

* * *

**They all went different ways and Ino was at her locker when Sai came at her side and said softly "You're beautiful." Ino stiffened. Slowly turning to him, she said "And you're freaky." And walked away, leaving a confused Sai behind.**

* * *

"**So Hinata-chan, are you related to Neji?" asked Kiba, standing next to her as she went through her timetable.**

"**Yes. He's my cousin." She replied softly.**

"**Oh…hey we have the next class together, so you want to go with me?" Kiba gave a friendly smile. Hinata smiled back and nodded.**

* * *

"**Jeez…open up already!" Tenten yelled at her locker, which refused to open even though she put in the code.**

**Neji watched from the side and tapped her locker door in three places and pulled it open. "How…how did you do that?" Tenten asked in awe.**

**On getting no reply, she shrugged and proceeded to empty her things in the locker.**

* * *

"**Hey Sakura-chan, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.**

**Sakura was surprised by the odd question but nodded. Naruto's face lit up "Then I'm sure we'll be great friends!" and shook her hand. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his happy-go-lucky expression.**

* * *

**Sayuri put on her IPod as she set things up in her locker. From her peripheral vision she could see Sasuke glancing curiously at her, as she tapped her foot along the beat. Sayuri felt a girl come up behind her. If I'm not mistaken, it's the one who glared at me for insulting Sasuke, she thought.**

**Sayuri felt her fist fly towards her and a glimmer of concern went through Sasuke's eyes and he almost made a move to stop her. But Sayuri simply bent her head to the side and Karin's fist hit the locker, causing her to shriek in pain. How weak, it didn't even make a slight dent, she thought.**

**Next her leg came up in a kick and Sayuri yawned and caught her foot with her hand and swung it to the side. Karin screamed as her foot then collided with Sasuke's face and he stumbled back. Snickering to herself, she walked off, leaving a profusely apologizing Karin and a livid Sasuke.**

* * *

"**Now where did I keep my chess board…?" Temari muttered to herself as she went through the contents of her bag. Shikamaru appeared, yawning heavily and asked "You interested in chess?"**

**Temari nodded and pulled out a board "Ah, here it is! You feel up to a match?" she asked Shikamaru.**

"**Only if you're good enough." He said and walked away.**

"**You bet I am…" Temari said quietly.**

* * *

**Lunch break came soon enough and the girls nearly sprinted to the cafeteria, their stomachs growling with hunger. "Hey, let's sit by the window." Tenten pointed to a table.**

**In 5 minutes, everyone was tucking in and didn't notice Karin and her group walk up to them, glaring for all they were worth. "Hey, you're sitting in our seat." She snapped at them.**

**When she got no reply, she banged her hand on the table and all the girls looked at her questioningly. Before she could say anything, Tenten threw a breadstick into her mouth, causing her to gag.**

"**Nice one Ten!" Temari laughed with the others.**

**A fight was close to breaking out, when Neji appeared "Is there a problem?"**

**Karin shook her head immediately, not wanting to appear stupid in front of him. She retreated, casting burning looks at the girls. Neji's gaze became extremely cold as he addressed Hinata.**

"**Hinata-san, what are you doing here?"**

"**Attending high school of course, Neji-san." She replied. **

"**I suggest you leave immediately along with your friends. This is not a place for you." He said in such a cutting tone, that all the girls turned to glare at him. Sayuri shook her head slightly, telling the girls to let Hinata handle it herself.**

"**It is not your place to say that." Hinata said in a hard voice, unlike her own.**

"**You are not worthy of being in this school, especially not in the same school as me. You are only further disgracing the name of Hyuuga." Neji replied and walked away.**

**Hinata was dumbfounded. Tears began to gather at her eyes, but Sayuri wiped them away before they could spill out. Fuming, she strode over to Neji's table and stood glaring.**

"**What do you want?" Neji asked rudely. What he didn't expect was to be lifted off the table by his shirt collar and slammed against the wall by a girl.**

**Sayuri growled in his face "Listen you arrogant prick, No one talks to Hinata like that, least of all you. Cousin or not, if you ever talk like that again, I will make sure that you become a quadriplegic." She threw him to the side and walked back calmly, leaving everyone in the cafeteria staring at her.**

**All the boys at Neji's table were shell-shocked. No one in the whole school dared to talk to them like that, not even the teachers. Here were all these girls, who glowered at all of them and turned back to their food.**


	3. Who we are and what we do

**WHO WE ARE AND WHAT WE DO**

**What no one knew was the fact that they all were hard-core, undercover agents who were hired to protect the boys. Sakura, Ino and Hinata specialized in being medics and Sayuri, Tenten and Temari specialized in assassination. They were often called the 'Super Six' in their organization as they were the perfect team and were all childhood friends.**

**They each had unique powers which set them apart. Temari could manipulate wind and had the highest intelligence in the group. Tenten had an amazing aim and the ability to wield weapons of an impossible variety. Sakura had freakish strength which could strike fear in the hearts of the bravest and was the most accomplished medic. Sayuri had inhuman speed which made her the most feared assassin in the group. Hinata had great knowledge about the body's pressure points due to the Byakugan and could kill a person by applying ample pressure at a point. Ino being the second best medic also had the power to enter a person's body and take control.**

**While they lazed about at home, all their homework finished, they heard a pickup truck pull up outside. Sayuri joyfully called out "Girls! It's here!" and ran out**

**The boys looked out curiously from the windows as they saw the girls with joyous expressions running around the truck. The driver of the truck leaned out and to their surprise, it was Kakashi sensei. "Alright girls, here's your stuff. Check if it's all in order."**

**Sayuri hugged a hard guitar case and carried it inside along with two amplifiers. Sakura and Ino had similar cases except that Ino's case was longer. Temari was helping Tenten carry a drum set inside. Hinata had a keyboard case and was checking it there.**

"**Those girls do play. Hmm, we'd better watch out. The competition's close." Shikamaru muttered and went back to sleep.**

**He couldn't sleep as within 5 minutes, a loud guitar note sounded and the drums began to play furiously. Then other guitars and a keyboard joined in. The boys were secretly impressed as it was good music they were playing, and then a beautiful, melodious voice sang out.**

**Sasuke was most entranced by it and he knew that it was an amazing voice. He had had special training and was the lead singer of his own band – The White lighters.**

"**Let's show those girls that we can play too." Sasuke suddenly got up. The boys nodded appreciatively and followed him into their practice room.**

**Sayuri's voice broke off as another guitar from next doors interrupted her. Soon, a song was being played and the girls couldn't help but tap their feet along. They peered through the windows and saw the boys playing amazingly. "Challenge accepted." Sayuri said grimly.**

**Earlier the same day in school, the girls were huddled around the notice board. A poster was stuck there about a music competition, a battle of bands. "Say, how about we liven things up a bit?" said Ino with a gleam in her eye.**

"**Hmm, why not? I'm getting bored of looking after a bunch of bratty boys." Smirked Sayuri**

**At that, the boys came into view and narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the sight of the girls huddled around the board. "Surely you aren't thinking of participating?" Sasuke sneered.**

"**As a matter of fact, we are. Hey I just remembered that our instruments are due to arrive today." Sayuri said. All the girls' faces lit up at that. Forgetting about the boys standing there, they leapt about and went off happily. **

**Coming back to the present, Sayuri's eyes suddenly glistened mischievously "Hasn't it been long since we played a trick? I think we've found the perfect guinea pigs…"**

**Sasuke was adjusting the height of his mike when suddenly something small smacked into the back of his head. "Ow! What was that?"**

"**What was what?" Naruto tuned his guitar. Dismissing it, he went back to his business. **

**After about 5 minutes or so, Sasuke suddenly began to snicker. "What now?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke shrugged and continued laughing. Then, Naruto began to laugh. Then Neji doubled up along with Kiba. Finally Sai and Shikamaru joined in.**

"**Kyahaha! Why the hell are we laughing?" a hysterical Neji cried out, holding his sides as he rolled on the floor.**

**Shikamaru cried back, equally hysterical "Someone's put laughing gas in this room! I can smell it! Hahaha!"**

"**How long is it going to last?" Sasuke shouted between laughs.**

**They all heard new laughter coming from outside their window. Somehow stumbling to it while clutching their sides, they saw the girls through the neighboring window, all of them going mad laughing. Only in their case, it wasn't laughing gas-induced.**

"**Holy smokes! Who thought the Uchiha could laugh?" Sayuri doubled up on the sofa. Sasuke couldn't even glare at her as he just laughed helplessly in response, tears pouring down his face.**

"**Neji's face…oh god!" Tenten cried out and rolled about on the floor. The rest were laughing too much to speak anything. **

"**Stop this immediately!" Sai cried out and then snickered. Ino cackled madly at that.**

"**Hahaha…Shouldn't we stop it now Sayuri-chan?" Hinata said, feeling a bit bad for Kiba, who was reduced to the floor now.**

"**Yeah, I guess we should. Though it serves them right for being so mean to us! All right! Listen up punks! Go and submerge your head in water! But isn't Shikamaru with you? I thought he would have known!" Sayuri chortled.**

"**Shikamaru! You baka!" Naruto laughed into his face as he shook him by the collar.**

**15 minutes later, six disgruntled boys with wet heads sat in their living room. "We're not going to let this pass." Said Sasuke quietly. The boys nodded. "We're going to retaliate." Again they nodded.**

"**Naruto, get your head working. I want a prank, and a good one."**


	4. War and Friendship

**Hola readers! I'm sorry I'm really slow at updating, but my exams are on right now. Also, special thanks to KibaHinaLUV for the reviews!**

**Me: Another chp! Woohoo!  
**

**Shikamaru: Hmmm...stop yelling. You're troublesome...  
**

**Me: Oh shut up! You're still sour that Temari defeated you in chess!  
**

**Shikamaru: ...  
**

**Me: Yeah, now on with the disclaimer!  
**

**Shikamaru: Blu3297 doesn't own Naruto and zzzzzz...  
**

**Me: What the hell...he's asleep again. Never mind...*sighs*  
**

**WAR AND FRIENDSHIP**

The girls were still discussing about the amazing trick they pulled off yesterday and were giggling gleefully. Suddenly, the heads of the boys' fan clubs marched up to them and glared at them.

The one in charge of Naruto's fan club spat at Sakura "You pinky! You and me, one on one!"

"Ok" said Sakura and punched her in the face, making her fly across the hallway. Sakura grinned and walked away with her friends, leaving all the other heads scared and stunned.

After class was over, Naruto disappeared then came back and walked up to Sakura "Sakura-chan! One of the senseis has called you and your friends to the art room on the fourth floor!"

Sayuri seemed a bit suspicious, but shrugged and followed the rest. After they were out of sight, Naruto whipped out his cell phone "Guys, they're coming. Get ready."

"Ok, who called us and why is he late?" Temari exclaimed. "If you ask me, it seems a bit fishy to me…"

In response to her words, the door suddenly slammed shut and was locked from the outside. Sakura realized what was happening and let out a string of unladylike curses.

Sayuri calmly stood at the door "Ok very funny guys. Now let us out."

"No can do." A smooth voice behind the door spoke, which she recognized to be Sasuke Uchiha's "Not unless, you get a taste of your own medicine." He laughed evilly.

Sayuri pondered about what they were planning when she suddenly heard a shriek "Oh god! That's disgusting!"

Running to the centre, she noticed 3 things. First, it wasn't an art room, just some store room. Second, there were no windows. Third and most important, there was an absolutely ghastly smell filling the room. So bad was the smell that the girls had sunk to their knees.

"Oh god…please…" Ino turned green. Hinata put her hand over her mouth, in case she decided to puke.

The boys laughed in delight at the downfall of the girls. They could hear the exclamations of disgust behind the doors. All of a sudden, their noises cut off altogether. Straining their ears against the door, they weren't able to hear anything at all.

"You don't think that…they're dead?" Naruto panicked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Of course not, idiot. Must have just passed out or something."

"But they're not the kind to pass out just because of a bad smell." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

After waiting for 15 minutes and not hearing even a whisper, the boys grew worried and decided to open the door. Naruto and Kiba yelled and ran to Sakura and Hinata respectively on seeing them lifeless on the floor.

Shikamaru bent cautiously next to Temari and checked her pulse. Sasuke lifted Sayuri's head and placed it on his lap, feeling her forehead.

Neji hovered between Tenten and his cousin. But seeing that Kiba was looking after her, he went to Tenten. Sai lightly tapped Ino's cheek, trying to wake her up.

Sasuke stared off into distance, a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Suddenly, he heard a whisper "Really…I had no idea." There was a slight breeze around him and Sayuri disappeared. Materializing behind him, she wrapped her arm around his neck firmly, making him struggle.

"I had no idea that the 'damsel in distress' card would work on you guys." She laughed softly, sending chills through his body.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto and Kiba sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Sakura and Hinata grinned. Neji tried to make a run for when Tenten pressed a knife against his throat "Going somewhere?" she whispered against his cheek. He shuddered and fell down as Hinata tapped his forehead lightly.

Temari had already knocked out Shikamaru and walked over to Sai "You there Ino?"

"Yup." Sai, or Ino replied. "It was really easy! C'mon Hinata, let's finish this." Hinata did the same with her as she did with Neji, and Ino's body came to life, while Sai passed out.

"Just who…are you people?" Sasuke said in horror. Sayuri's face grew mysterious "Someone, you do not mess with. Ever." And Sasuke was engulfed in darkness.

The boys awoke to find themselves in their worst nightmare. They all were suspended in the air upside down from tree branches by ropes above hungry, fan club girls who were trying to get a grab at them. Neji had been tied higher than the rest as his hair was longer. And above them, stood the devils themselves. The girls were laughing their heads off at the sight below. Naruto and Kiba were screaming blue murder.

Just then, a familiar voice boomed through the grounds "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" It was scary enough to send the fan girls running helter-skelter and the girls' faces were drained of all color. They quickly pulled the boys up, tied them securely to the tree and leapt down themselves.

An infuriated Tsunade marched up to them and demanded "What's going on?" The girls laughed nervously. Naruto's yell reverberated through the tree and all the boys toppled down, hanging like puppets.

The principal's eye twitched and asked "What do have to say for this?" Sayuri said uneasily "It was uh….a joke?"

"After you untie them, report to my office immediately." And she walked away. They had such somber expression as they untied the boys that it seemed like someone had died.

"Shikamaru, you can have my chess board." Temari said in a morose voice.

"My guitar…no, I'm not giving it to anyone. I want it buried with me, that is, if anything will be left." Sayuri spoke like it was the inevitable and took off Sasuke's ropes.

The rest of the girls made their last wills and then walked off towards the principal's office. "I could have sworn that I heard Ino saying a prayer just now." Kiba muttered.

"I think we should check if they'll be fine." Neji suggested quietly, still haunted by the look of pure horror on their faces.

They hid behind a wall and watched the girls standing in a line outside the door. "INSIDE!" A voice bellowed. The girls patted Sakura's back "You're the toughest, go on. We'll see you on the other side."

She went in, the door closed and immediately a blood-curdling scream was heard that made the boys shudder. "AAaahhh! Tsunade, NO!" Sakura flew out of the door a minute later and smacked into the wall opposite, covered in bruises. "What's broken?" Shizune calmly picked her up and walked into the nurse's room, which was conveniently opposite. The boys heard her mutter faintly "Backbone…"

"NEXT!" Sayuri gulped and walked in. "NO! NOT MY LEGS!" she screamed and then a sickening crack was heard followed by her flying out and hitting the wall as well. Shizune kept ferrying whoever landed there to her room.

Next was Ino, whose arms were broken. Tenten's ribs were cracked. Temari stepped out, black and blue, and then collapsed, saying "I guess she didn't want to damage my head too much…" Lastly, Tsunade stepped out with an unconscious Hinata "She fainted as she saw me. Saves me the trouble."

The boys, aghast by entire ordeal, made their way silently to the nurse's room and stood outside the door, listening to their conversation. "Ow! Watch the arm Shizune!" Ino yelled.

"Ouch…I'm quite fed up of this now…" Sakura grumbled. "Those idiots aren't worth it. That Naruto is so thick headed that he doesn't even remember me! I mean, who forgets a girl with pink hair?"

"You're right. You know, it's because of Neji that I have such a good aim today. He's actually my inspiration…" Tenten sighed.

"The first time I met Sai, he called me 'beautiful' and it was the first time I had ever heard such an earnest compliment…" Ino lay on her bed.

"I was in…Kiba's team in middle school…and yet he doesn't remember me…" Hinata looked ready to cry.

"Shikamaru's defeated me and it's not every day I meet a guy who's smarter than me" Temari said resentfully.

Sayuri was silent for while. "Sasuke has always been a part of my life. Our mother's were best friends and died around the same time too. He was the guy who gave me this." She took out a blue handkerchief which tied her hair.

"Really? Sasuke's the one?" Shizune was extremely curious. Sayuri nodded and continued "But he doesn't know me anymore, so I won't know him either." She bitterly threw the handkerchief into the bin and limped out of there, her hair tumbling all about the place.

Hinata took it out of the bin and pocketed it "She'll want it back later. Let's go, it's best to talk it out."

They followed their best friend onto the terrace, where she sat silently, the wind blowing her hair all over the place. "I'm sorry guys; I must have acted real selfish. You all have problems too." She smiled sadly in apology.

"It's alright." Hinata patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I want to say something. You may not agree to it, but it's the best for all of us. I vote we leave Konoha."

That sentence was met with silence. Slowly the girls nodded and stood up "I'm giving our resignations tomorrow, the first thing." Temari spoke.

"I'll convince the captain to assign us back to Suna. Staying here has brought back too many memories." Sakura sighed.

The boys watched as they linked arms and marched back home. Something needed to be done, and fast. They couldn't let them leave just like that. They definitely had brought back many memories.

* * *

**So how was it? Huh? Huh? I'm currently running out of ideas as to how the boys will come to know about the girls' identities...Oops! Spoiler! (Yes, they do come to know. DUH!)**

**So, until next chp! Ja ne!  
**


	5. Don't go

**Hola readers! Here's another chp! I'm srry for updating so late!**

**Me: *walks in*  
**

**Itachi: Where the hell were you?!**

**Me: Ahh! Itachi! Why the hell are you here?! You don't come until later!  
**

**Itachi: Hn  
**

**Me: *Growls* Don't you 'Hn' me now! On with the disclaimer!  
**

**Itachi: Hn. Blu3297 does not own Naruto. Hn.  
**

**Me: You start and end with a 'hn'...what a guy... -_-'  
**

* * *

**DON'T GO**

All the boys stood breathless on the girls' doorstep, having run back all the way from school and forgotten about the cars completely. They had raced with thoughts pouring throughout their minds. The girls were more important to them than they had ever imagined. But just realizing it had been the problem. "Go on, ring it!" Kiba nudged Naruto who nudged him back "No, you do it!"

"If you're done arguing, do you want to tell us what are you here for?" Ino popped out of the door. The boys jumped a foot, but regained their calm in a few seconds. Neji cleared his throat "Can we see all the girls? Please?"

In a minute, all the girls stood in the living room. Shikamaru started "Look, we…er…heard your conversation in the medical room and…" he faltered as he saw Sakura's fist tighten.

"And we want you all to know, that we're sorry." Naruto got up confidently. Sincerity glared through his face and his words and the girls' eyes softened. Sakura hid a smile at his adorable expression and her fist went loose again.

"What I want to know is that do _all of you _mean it?" Sayuri spoke in a hard voice. Her gaze was directed at three particular boys, all the stoic ones of course. But out of the three, only Sasuke seemed perturbed the most.

"What do you mean? Why do you think we're here?" Sasuke almost snarled at her. She didn't flinch but gave him a fiery look. Her amber eyes burnt with anger and seemed like a smoldering sun in comparison to his glare which was cold enough to bring on another Ice Age.

"Cool it Sasuke, even though you, Neji and Sai don't mean it, we three do!" Naruto whined, pointing to himself, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I know you do Naruto. That's why I love you like a brother already!" Sayuri gave him a bright grin, completely opposite from the look she gave Sasuke a moment ago. Sasuke's cold demeanor dropped suddenly, envious of the warmth Naruto received.

Kiba gave a puppy-dog look that melted all the girls instantly "So, will you guys please stay?"

"Aw! That's so cute!" all the girls hugged him. Naruto cleared his throat "Hello?" and then was pulled into the hug as well. Shikamaru simply smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Temari snuck a sideways glance at him, and immediately regretted it as he met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. She looked away, shaking her head.

"Now Hinata, since these idiots aren't going to say anything, I suggest you use _that_." Sayuri whispered mysteriously, even though everyone heard it.

"But Sayuri-chan, it's only for interrogating-"

"Trust me. They need it." She cut across and grinned. Hinata took a deep breath and turned on the Byakugan. She then went and tapped Neji on the forehead with two fingers.

Neji went rigid and began to speak at top speed "I'm really really sorry Tenten! I didn't mean to be like that! I find your company very nice and I know in the past we used to talk only about training. But it was only an excuse to talk and be close to you!" Horrified, he hit his head against the wall and stopped talking.

"Now next!" Hinata tapped Sai's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Ino that I didn't acknowledge you! I truly meant the compliment that I gave you the first time I met you! I just wish I had a way of undoing all the bad things I've done!" Sai's speech was much shorter, but true all the same.

Before Sasuke could make a run for it, Hinata had done the same with him and now he was blabbering at top-speed. "Sayuri, I'm extremely sorry for everything. I had never forgotten you and I remember every minute of the time I gave you that handkerchief. Ever since you went away, I've been trying to find you and never stopped. When you came to this school, I was scared to approach you. I just want to bring back those times, so please forgive me!" Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth and flushed furiously.

Sayuri and Tenten just had a what-the-freaking-hell-just-happened look. Ino's eyes went as wide as saucers, but inwardly she was shouting "I SCORE!'

'Well" Temari cleared her throat "You all have just witnessed Hinata's famous skill which forces people to speak their minds."

Hinata smiled softly and handed the handkerchief back to Sayuri "I bet you want this back now." Sayuri glanced at Sasuke and hesitantly took it. Tying her hair back, she grinned once again. It was like a whole transformation had taken place. Picking up her cell phone, she quickly dialed a number and held it to her ear.

"Alright now! Tsunade!" she spoke into her phone "We aren't leaving! You can tear those resignation forms!" Tsunade laughed at the other end "I already did!"

Sakura picked up her own phone "Captain, if it's ok, then we would like to stay back in Konoha." She smiled sincerely.

"And now, it's time to PARTY!" Ino yelled, hopping around like the mad march hare.

"HOLY CRAP!" Tenten bellowed. "The battle of the bands is tomorrow!"

"And 3, 2, 1…it's practice time!" Naruto winked.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short so don't murder me! I'll update faster next time! promise!**

**Itachi: You better...*takes out Sharingan*  
**

**Me: Nani? Get out already! *raps him on the head with a newspaper***


	6. It's a mystery

**And I'm baaaack! Thank u for ur patience! Now I hav some funny stuff in this chp despite its title! Laugh ur heart out!**

**Blu  
**

**Me: Ahahahahahaha!  
**

**Kiba: What's so funny?  
**

**Me: YOU! Hahahahaha!  
**

**Kiba: *sweatdrop* Why...?  
**

**Me: You're like a frightened bunny here!  
**

**Kiba: *Snorts* Psh yeah! As if!  
**

**Me: Duh, who's the writer? You or me? Now will you please get on with the disclaimer? My readers are getting impatient.  
**

**Kiba: Yeah yeah...Blu3297 doesn't own Naruto...and my behavior either...  
**

**Me: *knocks him out with an evil grin* he's done his job now...I gotta go before Hinata kills me...  
**

* * *

**IT'S A MYSTERY**

"You have GOT to be kidding." Temari said grimly.

"You can't have stage fright now!" Ino yelled, dismayed.

Sayuri hung her head in shame, not daring to speak. Whenever she had stage fright, her voice came out all squeaky. It was an extremely embarrassing thing which only her friends knew about. But she had eventually gotten over it. However, this battle with the boys had made her more than just nervous.

"It's alright. Just give it a few minutes and don't worry about it." Hinata said soothingly, giving the other two a reproachful look.

"Aaargh! They're singing too well!" Sakura moaned as she heard The White lighters perform. Their band '6 AM' was standing back stage right now.

Anko, who was in charge, called out "Girls! You're on in 5 minutes!"

Sayuri actually fell off her chair in a hurry to go to stage. As The White lighters trooped off the stage, they smirked at the girls and gave a thumbs up. Sayuri, who was nervous a moment ago, felt annoyed as she registered their smirks. You're going to smirk at us now, huh? Alright, she would show them good.

"Aaaaand, she's back!" Sakura clapped her on the back, noticing her change of expression. Taking a deep breath, they went onto stage and sang and played their hearts out, leaving the audience cheering for more. No one knew the actual significance of the name of the band. '6 AM' stood for 6 Assassin Medic. They had come up with it when they were registering their names.

"Guys and Girls! For the first time ever, we have TWO winners!" Anko's voice boomed through the speakers. "Can you guess who? Of course, it's 'The White lighters' and '6AM'!"

"So, now can we have a party?" Ino nudged Sakura. All the girls groaned, too tired to come up with a reply.

The hype about the competition had gone on for a week. The boys and girls were treated like celebrities wherever they went. The boys were used to it, of course. But the girls, who were frequented to keeping a low profile, found it all very overwhelming. Sakura got the fright of her life when a miniature version of Gai sensei leapt in front of her.

"Greetings my cherry blossom! I'm Rock Lee and I'm enamored by your performance! Would you do the honor of going out with a youthful spirit such as me?!" Lee leapt around her like a maniac. Sakura had a weird smile plastered onto her face ever since he had sprung out.

There was pin drop silence at that. Then, Tenten and Sayuri simply cracked up laughing, holding the lockers helplessly. The other girls were still too stunned to react. It was only when the boys came around the corner and inquired about the situation, that Lee had the grace to leave. But not before proclaiming "Fret not my Blossom! I will arrive another day to win your LOVE! YOSH!"

That left all the guys staring and Sayuri and Tenten laughed harder, rolling on the floor.

One fine day, when they were in the cafeteria, the boys remembered something which made their blood run cold. Sai choked on his food as he recalled it and nervously said "Guys…it's almost the end of this week. You know what this means right?"

The girls sat up straighter at their table. They could hear their conversation easily thanks to a couple of bugs they had planted on them. "The Zombie March is tomorrow…" Naruto and Kiba had become blue in the face as they held their breaths. On the other hand, the rest of the boys were as white as a sheet.

"What the hell is the Zombie March? It's scared the hell out of them!" Temari was intrigued.

"We haven't found a hiding place yet! And our earlier ones have either been closed off, or discovered by them!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Beads of sweat broke out on their faces.

Neji cleared his throat "Should we give school a miss tomorrow?"

Sasuke blanched "No…what if they come there?" Everyone shuddered at that thought.

"We'd better ask Nii-chan about this." Sayuri suggested thoughtfully, as the boys exited the cafeteria, looking dazed.

"The Zombie March? Oh yeah, that is one of the most horrific incidents in the school's history." Kakashi slowly shook his head, recalling the March of last year. "It's something which happens at the end of the second week after school starts. Their fan clubs are transformed into zombies and they come after the boys in herds. That hungry look in their eyes is something which always scares me…" He shuddered a little.

The girls listened, intrigued that infatuation could be so extreme. "The teachers actually hide in the staff rooms and no one can control them. Naruto was almost mauled last year as a result of being the slowest to dodge them. Typically, it starts after lunch. So you know what to do." Kakashi went back to grading papers.

"More, than anything else, I'd like to actually see it happening. I won't quite believe it until I've done so." Sakura tapped her chin with a finger.

"Ah, look there goes the lunch bell. Thank goodness we have trackers otherwise, I'm sure we wouldn't be able to find them." Sayuri saw the fan clubs exiting the cafeteria after 15 minutes, with greedy expressions. It was uncanny how much they looked like zombies at the moment. Large empty eyes and a blood-thirsty expression made them all the scarier. They all had creepy smiles and the agents could only guess what murderous thoughts went through their minds.

"Alright girls, let's move out." Temari said, and they went off to find the boys.

* * *

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Kiba howled as he ran for his life. 'I don't want to die a premature death! I want to marry and have a lovely wife and kids!"

Hinata giggled as she saw him sprinting like a hunted bunny. Appearing from behind a bush, she caught him by surprise and he screamed, but calmed down as he saw her. "Come with me, Kiba."

She led him to the swimming pool and they stood at the very end of it. There was only one way to approach the place and she had set up a clever booby trap there. Reassuring Kiba that he would be safe there, she hid behind some bushes and held on to a rope which lay across the path.

As the zombies neared, Kiba started to tremble. Without any warning, a rope sprung up, causing the masses to topple over each other and groan, while some of them fell in the pool. Still laughing, Hinata took his arm and led him away from there. Kiba stared at her like she was his savior from heaven.

* * *

Frantically dodging between the trees, Neji ran like the wood was on fire. He felt his head yank back as one of the girls made a grab for his hair and he sped up considerably. Suddenly, a lasso swung out from a tree and yanked him up by the waist.

"Need help?" Tenten pulled him up the tree with a grin that could have rivaled the Cheshire cat's.

The next thing he knew was that he was standing next to her on a branch while she undid the rope around his waist. Not being used to climbing trees, he stumbled a bit, but Tenten steadied him by putting an arm around his waist. "Never climbed a tree?" she smiled sunnily at him.

Neji looked away, feeling a bit awkward by the closeness. He felt unfamiliar warmth surrounding her and it spread to him as well. What could it possibly mean?

* * *

Sai also, was running from a violent mob of crazed girls. Suddenly, he heard a voice inside his head and his body stopped moving "Hey, my voice sound familiar to you? Alright now, don't panic, because you're not going mad. Just let me guide you ok?"

When he finally regained control of his body, he found himself in the auditorium. Ino, who had been lying lifelessly on the ground, came back to consciousness and grinned at him. "I reckon the girls won't find us here."

* * *

Naruto was yelling for all he was worth as he dashed through the parking lot. "Save me! Save me!"

Then, he was jerked by his arm to the side and saw Sakura peering curiously at him. He started sobbing on her shoulder and she patted his head comfortingly. Cheerfully walking up to a truck parked nearby, she pulled it without any effort and positioned it directly between them and the zombie masses.

Naruto watched with his mouth open and blinked and rubbed his eyes. Shrugging, he dismissed it, thinking it was a mirage. But aren't mirages only seen in really hot places?

* * *

Shikamaru cautiously looked in the hallways for any stray fan girls and made his way quietly down the hall. It was then he heard that dreaded scream, the nightmare of all the boys. "Oh damn…" he started running at full speed as he heard the rumbling of mad elephants getting nearer and nearer.

A door opened by his right and he panicked as he was dragged in. He sighed in relief as he saw Temari, but frowned when he found himself in the girl's washroom. She shoved him into a cubicle and clamped a hand over his mouth, gesturing to stay silent. The next moment, he heard some of the mad girls come inside, panting heavily. Temari felt his short, nervous breaths against her palm and could only imagine the horror of being stalked like that. Shikamaru worriedly clutched onto something without noticing and shifted uncomfortably.

Not daring to breathe, they sat as still as mice till they went out again. Temari's face relaxed and said "C'mon, let's get out of here before someone mistakes you for a pervert. Oh and yeah, you can let go of my skirt now."

* * *

While Sasuke ran across the football fields with the twisted, savage girls ran after him, his phone rang. Who the hell is calling right now?! At a moment like this, his normal response would be to ignore it, but something urged him to pick it up.

With the phone at his ear, he was out of breath as he spoke "Hello?!"

_"Hey there, need some help?"_ a clear, melodious voice he recognized to be Sayuri's, spoke from the other end.

"Yeah right! I don't need help from the likes of you! What could you do anyways?!"

_"Just tell me, do you need my help or not?"_

"If you can do something about the zombies, then do so!"

_"What are the magic words?" _He could almost hear her smirking.

Sasuke growled and said precisely "**Please**."

_"You got it. Now, you'll be approaching a dead end, so just wait there, ok?"_

No sooner had she said it, Sasuke found himself staring at a high wall. How could he have forgotten about this? He saw the zombies had a triumphant look as they had him cornered and started to advance slowly and menacingly.

Just then, someone leapt over the wall and landed in front of Sasuke. Sayuri turned back and grinned "Just in time huh?" Holding a garden hose in her hands, she turned on the tap and hosed the zombie girls until they shrieked as they became a sopping wet mess. Their makeup ran down their faces and they coughed and spluttered.

"Kyahaha! Too good! I wanna do it again!" Sayuri turned on the water again and soaked everyone. Screaming, the girls turned heel and ran away.

Sasuke watched, hardly believing what was happening. "What a girl…" he muttered.

"So, what say we get to a safe place?" she said brightly and grabbing his arm, she took off towards the school building.

Dodging teachers and crazed girls, they stopped at the door to the terrace. She knocked thrice "Let us in!"

"Says who?" came the response.

"Caramel!" Sayuri said and the door opened, revealing a smirking Temari. "Took you both long enough. What were you up to huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sayuri scowled at that and pushed Sasuke through. All the boys and girls were already there, except Sai and Ino. Sayuri whipped out her cell phone as she peered through a pair of binoculars which Tenten gave her. "If you both are done, then about you head to the roof, RIGHT NOW!" she bellowed the last part.

"In pursuit huh? Oh well, I'll let down a rope for you guys. Come to the east side of the building." Sayuri kept the phone back and turned to Tenten. "Fan girls are chasing them. Let down two ropes and get ready to pull them up. Sakura, I'll need you for this."

Ino shrieked "Sai! Hold on to that rope and give it three tugs!" as she did the same with her rope. All of a sudden, they were yanked up and they travelled at top speed to the roof. Ino collapsed as they got onto the terrace while Sai just stood dazed. Sakura and Sayuri let go of the ropes and helped the two of them get up.

"Och, you look like hell." Temari sympathized.

"Of course I do!" Ino moaned. "If this moron" she snapped at Sai "hadn't stopped on the way for some coffee, then I would have been here on time!"

What mad skills these girls have! All the boys were eternally grateful that they had gotten out of this alive. Only one thought went through all their heads now. _"Damn, now we owe them…"_

The next in school, Sasuke curiously asked his partner "Say…what's Caramel?"

"Caramel? Oh you mean the code word. It's based on our hair color." She tugged a lock of her light brown hair. "That way, Sakura is Cherry Blossom. Tenten is Cocoa. Hinata is Ebony. Temari is Sand and Ino is Hay."

Sasuke nodded, turning back to his project. He still brooded about what Kiba and Naruto were yelling about at home yesterday. They had run through the doors, panicking about kidnapping and murder.

_On calming down, Kiba started to speak while Naruto got himself a bowl of ramen. _

_"We were just coming out of the store and headed to the car when a scary guy with a baseball bat comes swinging at us. But before he could hit anyone, someone shot from the side and gave him a hefty punch. There were two girls; we don't know how they looked. They had masks and hooded jackets and were fighting off about 6 to 7 heavily muscled guys so easily!_

_One of the girls just touched a guy with her palm and he collapsed, writhing in pain. The other one gave a guy such a hard punch that he went flying at least 20 feet! After they finished off everyone, they checked if we were okay and told us to go straight home. But check this, as soon as they said this, they threw a smoke bomb and disappeared."_

_Shikamaru and Sai thought that they were crazy, but Neji and he had pondered about it. Also, Naruto mentioned that the girls called each other 'Pearl' and 'Emerald'. Code names obviously, but who were they?_

"Hello, earth to Uchiha!" Sayuri was tapping his head with her book.

"Hm. Stop that." He caught her arm before the book could land on his head once more.

"What's wrong with you huh? What did you suddenly space out for?"

"None of your business." He went back to his book.

"Cocky idiot…"

"Hm."

* * *

Neji had definitely not wanted to be the one to get pizza. He had protested violently against it, but being outnumbered, he stomped out with a scowl. "Don't forget the extra pepperoni on mine!" Kiba called out as Neji left.

"Why the hell did I have to do this…?" he fumbled with his car keys as he tried to balance the pizzas on one arm. Suddenly, he felt something flying towards him and he ducked just in time to see a knife lodge itself into the car's backside.

Immediately alert, his Byakugan came on instantly, searching for any attacker. The Byakugan was definitely an advantage, but he wasn't trained in its use so he didn't have a very good range. Someone stepped, faintly saying something which he could hear all too well. "Hyuuga…you're mine…"

"Fat chance." Came a voice from Neji's side and the same knife flew back towards the attacker. Neji jerked away and saw a girl with a red mask and a hooded jacket, standing casually as if she had been there the entire time.

"YOU!" The attacker spat venomously. "How dare you?!"

She looked curiously at him and said "Yeah, me. Because I dare." She then asked Neji in a concerned voice "You okay?" He didn't get a chance to respond as the other guy threw various knives at him, but the girl batted them away like they were a couple of flies.

"Hah! You're pathetic!" she sneered at him and with the speed of light, she flicked a small needle at him, which lodged itself into his throat. The man gave a grunt and collapsed. "You don't have a hope." She whispered maliciously to his unconscious attacker.

"Alright, let's go before someone sees us." The girl grabbed his arm cheerfully and led him to his car. "Ooh pizza! Maybe I'll order one for myself too…" she mumbled thoughtfully as she helped him put the pizzas in the back seat.

Neji couldn't help but wonder if he had met her before. "Um, have we met before?"

She laughed from beneath the mask "Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. Anyways, I need to come with you half the way so that no one attacks you again."

He felt awkward while driving. Here was a girl in his car, her identity completely unknown, and was tagging along quite cheerfully. How had she known that he was in danger? Why did she have to protect him?

"Ok bye!" she said as they stopped in front of the guys' house, and disappeared into the night. Neji's head was spinning as he stumbled through the front door with the pizzas. He thrust them into Sai's hands, and staggered upstairs to bed.

* * *

Tenten burst through her front door "I want to eat PIZZA!"

"Oy, keep it down! I'm trying to watch TV here!" grumbled Temari.

"Go and order. I want a cheese and chicken one, ok?" Sakura said airily, gesturing to the telephone.

* * *

"We need to talk now!" Neji rushed into the living room, startling everyone.

"What?!" yelled all of them in unison.

"I met a masked girl too!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, just now when I was returning. I was about to open the car door, when I felt someone and I ducked instinctively. Someone attacked me with a knife and this girl, she appeared out of nowhere and threw a needle straight at his throat! She had amazing aim…She came till here in my car saying that she had to protect me, then when we reached, she disappeared."

All the boys were looking at him like he had dropped out of the sky. "That aside…" Sasuke began hesitantly. "I saw something really…strange in the neighboring house…"

Everyone turned to him expectantly. "I saw Hinata carrying a carton up a ladder and she missed a step. She started to fall backwards towards the floor, but instead of hitting the floor, she flipped in mid air with the carton and landed on her feet…" There was silence.

"I saw Tenten doing some target practice in the backyard." Sai began. "Sayuri threw some tomatoes and Tenten pinned them all to a tree with one knife, that too, _blindfolded_." More silence followed.

"Some cartons arrived at their gate yesterday. Sakura picked up 6 cartons by herself with one hand and went in…" Shikamaru spoke quietly.

"I vote we try to find out more about them." Naruto spoke, serious for once.

"They won't tell us anything, so we'll just have to look out for anything…out of place." Kiba decided.

"Looks like they're onto us girls." Ino sighed, holding a small speaker in her hand through which the boys' voices came through.

"Glad I planted that bug when I did." Sayuri mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

"OK, so we have to act normal now I guess?" suggested Sakura.

"Why don't we just tell them? It'll be easier for all of us." Hinata interjected.

"First thing, they'll probably run for their lives if they do know. Second thing, I don't know if the Chief will approve of it." Temari held up two fingers.

"I feel that these masked girls are somehow connected to our neighbors." Sai had a frown.

"Me too, I've got a gut feel…" Sasuke muttered absently. His mind was on a certain brown haired girl who seemed too mysterious for words. He recalled her words from the other day. "Someone you do not mess with. Ever" Somehow, he knew that she was serious at that time.

* * *

**And done! Unfortunately...Kiba hasn't woken up yet, but I hid his body in the closet and...No Hinata! Don't open that door!**

**Hinata: *Kiba falls out* Kyaaa! Kiba-kun!  
**

**Me: Time to make my exit...that's all for now folks! Until next time! Ja ne!  
**


	7. The daunting truth and dangerous dares

**Hellooooooo readers! Another chp! ^_^ **

* * *

**THE DAUNTING TRUTH AND DANGEROUS DARES**

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Hard Poke.

"WHAT?!" Sayuri snapped at her raven haired partner, while he smirked back. She had been snoozing peacefully when Sasuke started jabbing her with a pen. Doing guard duty at night certainly wasn't going well with her. She scowled when she thought that the person she was doing this for had the audacity to wake her up. But she grinned impishly as she thought about payback.

"Kakashi sensei! Sasuke's being mean to me!" Sayuri called out in an innocent voice.

"Detention Sasuke." Kakashi said lazily, without looking up from his infamous book 'Come Come Paradise.'

"What!" Sasuke cried out, aghast. Inwardly, he was yelling 'Pervert! He favors the girls!' Sayuri gave him a triumphant smirk.

"Detention Sayuri, for sleeping in class." The smirk was wiped off her face and it clouded over. Sasuke could have burst out laughing at that moment seeing the look of outrage on her face.

"But…but!" she spluttered in vain. She turned to Sasuke with a look promising violence. "Damn you to hell."

* * *

Today in gym class, they were practicing on the grounds. The boys wanted some soccer practice and the girls were recruiting cheerleaders. When the leader of the cheerleaders, called out in a sugary voice "Now don't be shy girls! Let's give the guys something to gape at!" the six girls ran in the opposite direction, with looks of horror plastered onto their faces "I won't be caught _dead_ in a cheerleader costume!" Tenten shrieked. No one, not even Ino was used to so much fluffiness and sickening sweetness.

They stopped at one point, when they were far enough from them. "I don't mind acrobatics thought." Ino muttered. "Alright! Here I go!" Sakura gave a lively cheer and ran forwards. She jumped, did a triple flip and landed nimbly.

"Hah! I can easily beat that!" Ino scoffed and did a number of flips before spinning in mid air and landing again.

"Och, let's leave them to their battle." Sayuri snorted at their antics. Tenten and Temari nodded.

"Hey, is that an _archery_ club there?!" Tenten leapt up in excitement. Before anyone could reply and comprehend, she was already gone, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"I saw a game of chess being played. You can go too." Sayuri patted Temari's shoulder, who grinned and walked over to the indoor games club.

Leaving the two crazy people to their acrobatics competition, she and Hinata went to the edge of the football field and watched the boys play. Just then, the ball came swinging towards her and naturally having good reflexes, she caught it just before it hit her face.

"Dude, she caught your kick so easily…" Naruto said in awe to Sasuke, before calling out "Sayuri-chan! Ball please!"

She grinned good-naturedly and throwing the ball up, she kicked it in a single, gracefully movement and sent it speeding towards the goal post, straight into Kiba's stomach, who toppled over.

"Ow…" Kiba rubbed his abdomen. "That was some kick…" Hinata rushed to him with a frantic look after rolling her eyes at Sayuri.

Sasuke frowned and looked at his legs. Were his legs weakening if she caught his kick so easily? On top of that, her kick hurt _Kiba_, who was always the goalie. Now being a goalie means you have to take some serious hits to protect the goal post. No ball had ever knocked him over, until today, that is.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sayuri cried out waving her arms about. "It's been so long since I kicked a ball. I didn't think it would go that far!"

At that moment, an arrogant, rich, but very good-looking guy approached Sayuri. He was famous for picking up girls and dumping them as fast, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind. As the guy got closer to Sayuri, Sasuke got more annoyed and unknowingly let out a growl. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, but he followed his glare and saw the scene taking place between Sayuri and the rich guy.

"Chill, she can take care of herself. Have some faith in her." Naruto patted his shoulder.

At the stands, Sayuri noticed the guy getting closer and didn't like the look in his eyes a bit. "Sayuri, I want you to go out with me." He demanded in a haughty voice.

She didn't even spare him a glance "Sorry, not interested." Her eyes were still glued to the football game, being an avid fan. She thought, '_Psh please, get a life!_'

The guy was aghast, as he was used to girls flocking to him like flies to honey. It was hard to believe that a girl just blew him off like that. "Listen here missy" he grabbed her wrist roughly, making her eyes narrow, "no one says no to me."

"I believe I just did." She replied in a voice which had flames lining every word. Her eyes blazed like a bonfire and her gaze was enough to burn him, making him drop her hand. The boys began to file out, looking curiously at the scene taking place. Sasuke gave him a death glare and flexed his hands, itching to punch the living daylights out of him, which the guy was too thick to notice.

"I challenge you to a race. If I win you go out with me." His eyes brightened maliciously.

"A race? You're on. Also, if I win, there's a worse punishment waiting for you." She replied in a positively evil voice. _'He's a goner.' _She cackled to herself.

"I hope you're up for a 1000 meter run." He sneered and walked off towards the tracks.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sayuri-chan? I mean, he's the fastest guy in the school." Naruto said unsurely.

She gave a bright grin in return "Don't worry! Besides, you have a _lot_ to gain if I win!"

Hinata came over with Kiba, "This guy challenged you to a race?" her voice was incredulous.

She laughed "Yeah. Just for fun." The guy scowled at her.

They took their places at the track and crouched into position. "Ready?" Naruto barked. "Set! GO!" Kiba bellowed

The guy was off like a horse. But the boys were shocked that Sayuri was still at the starting line. "What? I haven't finished stretching yet!" she replied to their aghast looks.

Sasuke took hold of her arm and shook her "Do you _want_ to go out with him?!" His face was laced with stress, disbelief and, Sayuri thought she imagined it, but probably also a bit of concern and possessiveness mixed together.

"Relax idiot. I'll show you." She replied in a monotonous voice and the next thing they knew, she was off like a bullet.

They saw her distinctly overtake the guy, who was already halfway through the track and come to a graceful stop at the finish line. When he saw her overtake him, he stopped with shock. Sayuri cheerfully waved to him and continued running. Hinata smiled knowingly "That's our Sayuri. Faster than anyone else."

"So Naruto, about his punishment." She didn't even look tired as she approached Naruto. "I've decided that you guys can pull as many pranks as you want, and _he'll_ take the blame! But you have to include me in them too!"

Naruto gaped while Kiba whispered in awe "You're something else…and I love that!" they pounced on her, pulling her into a bone breaking hug till she went blue in the face.

"Hm." Sasuke pulled out a choking Sayuri.

* * *

Later towards the day, Sasuke roamed about with his car, stopping at a particular spot. It was near the sea, with rocks mounted high, where he liked to sit when he wanted to think. Today as he sat, he pondered hard about a certain amber eyed someone and also about the masked girls they had been thinking about.

He recalled the race and was deeply suspicious about her insane speed. No one could run like that. When he had caught her arm, it had been completely impulsive. Not daring to even think about it, he had been actually afraid of losing her.

Before he realized it, darkness had fallen and he hastily made his way to his car before a hysteric Naruto could start calling him.

A cool breeze blew through his hair, but suddenly an eerie feeling spread throughout him. He felt like he was being watched. Without making any sudden movements, he scanned the area for anything suspicious.

A sudden gust of wind caught him unawares and an arm wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He panicked and struggled hard, trying to kick his attacker, but to no avail. His vision was getting a bit cloudy at the edges, when he heard a creepy laugh which he assumed to be a female's and she whispered against his throat "I waited so long for this…" It sent chills down his spine.

And then, the arm was gone just like that. Swiftly turning around, he saw a girl wearing a blue and black mask suffocating his attacker the same way he had been attacked. "Amateur." The girl whispered before snapping the female's neck ruthlessly with a sickening crack.

Sasuke was unable to move as the girl approached him, after carelessly dropping the body in the dust. She placed her hands on his throat, but Sasuke, regaining his senses, caught her hand being afraid that she too would attack him. He didn't want to be touched again.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." She pried her hand out of his and lightly ran her hands over his neck, pressing lightly, Sasuke winced slightly at that.

"Hm, I thought so. Just a slight bruise." She muttered and taking a ball of cotton, she pressed it to his neck. Sasuke flinched again and felt something wet on his bruise, but she held him in place. Her grip was strong, but he wasn't surprised as he had seen her break the other woman's neck quite easily. "Almost done, few seconds more." She whispered.

Finally she drew back and turned to leave. But he caught her arm "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

She gave a soft laugh "If I wanted you to know who I was, then why would I wear a mask? Your life was in danger, so I helped you."

"No, my friends have met others like you. Or were they all you?"

"They were my friends, who are watching over yours. I will just say one thing." she stepped close to him "Stay on your guard and don't wander off anywhere alone preferably." Sasuke felt he had heard this voice before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he had imagined it, but he felt that he saw an amber flash.

"One more thing." Sasuke spoke hesitantly this time. She cocked her head slightly, an action which Sasuke found annoyingly familiar. "Are you…related to Sayuri?"

She stiffened most minutely, but it didn't go unnoticed by him. "We're…friends." She spoke slowly and disappeared before he could question her any further.

* * *

Narrating this latest incident to his friends, they hatched a plan to get the truth out of the girls. The girls obviously heard it all by the benefit of microphones situated on the clothes. They sighed, but gave a lot of thought to it. All of them silently agreed to the fact that they should tell the boys. Granted it would be dangerous, but it would also be easier for everyone. None of them liked keeping this a secret and they had grown somewhat fond of them.

"Say, you girls wanna come over today?" a smiling Kiba suggested to the girls.

Sakura gave a knowing smile, unknown to Kiba "Of course. When?"

Later that evening, that sat in a circle playing one of the most popular games of all- Truth and dare. The boys only agreed to play this because they thought it was the best way to interrogate the girls. Ino was so excited that without any delay, she spun the bottle.

It landed on Shikamaru. "So Shikamaru!" she began so eagerly that Shikamaru was actually wary for once. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So, do you regard Temari as a friend or more than that?" Temari jerked upright at that and growled at Ino, who waved airily at her.

"Troublesome…" he muttered and went to sleep.

Temari seemed relieved and satisfied at that answer or rather the lack of any answer. Ino twitched with annoyance, but grumpily handed the bottle over to Naruto. He spun it enthusiastically and it landed on Tenten.

"Truth or dare Tenten?"

Tenten boldly said "Dare."

He grinned widely and Tenten was suddenly having second thoughts about choosing it. "I dare you to braid Neji's hair and put ribbons in it."

She snorted as it seemed ridiculous to her. Meanwhile, Neji gave him a deadpan look which the boys knew all too well it translated into 'You just shortened your lifespan by a lot of years.'

Tenten got up with a sigh and went to Ino's room. "I'm borrowing your ribbons ok?" she called out.

"I don't want them in a boy's hair!" Ino wailed.

Neji started to panic "She isn't serious about this, is she?!" The girls gave him a 'Well duh!' look.

He glared at Tenten as she sat in front of him with a comb, daring her to even touch his hair. "Drop the glare tough guy. I'm going to braid it whether you like it or not." She snorted and opened up his hair. He flinched away immediately and grabbed her wrists to prevent her from going any further.

It was now her turn to glare. Her glare was quite formidable, good enough to surprise Neji with its intensity. "It's just a dare idiot. I'll be done soon enough."

He still held onto her hands. No girl was touching his hair. Then, she lost it. Giving a growl, she twisted the hands holding onto hers painfully and pinned them behind him. Flipping him over so that his face was towards the floor, she calmly sat on him and began to braid his hair.

Neji struggled like crazy, but to no avail. She had a firm grip on him and wasn't letting go any soon. Just then, the girls cracked up and started laughing their heads off, while the boys stared in disbelief and hung their heads in shame that Neji was defeated so easily.

"Go girl!" Temari yelled. Tenten grinned and said "Done! Very pretty indeed!"

Neji scowled fiercely at that, bows bobbing through his braids. "I won't forgive you for this."

Ignoring that comment, she said "You have very nice hair." Neji flushed slightly at that, and gave a grunt. "Excuse me." He said and headed to the bathroom to free his hair of the torture it was going through.

"Alright! Let's continue!" Sakura took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Kiba, who gulped a bit when he saw her evil expression. "Truth or dare Kiba?"

"Er…Truth." Her grin became wider at that. Kiba wished he could punch himself senseless for making such a stupid mistake.

"So Kiba, do you like Hinata as more than just a friend?" Kiba jerked up at that and started to look everywhere else nervously. Neji darted out from the bathroom and started glaring at him.

"I…er…." He mumbled the last part so low, that no one heard him.

"Come again?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"…" Kiba mumbled again.

"KIBA! SPEAK UP!" She bellowed at him.

"I LOVE HER OKAY?!" Kiba finally lost it and yelled out. All the girls gasped in synchronization and a thump was heard as Hinata passed out on Sayuri's shoulder.

"Well, then it's a yes from her too." Ino stated matter-of-factly.

Kiba flushed deeply at that and grabbed the bottle to spin it before anyone could question him otherwise. It landed on Sai, who gave a blank look.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend 7 minutes with Ino in the closet." Kiba said triumphantly. Ino shrieked "What the hell?!"

"Can't be helped, c'mon." Sai dragged her off to the closet. After 3 minutes, they heard Ino's shriek from inside "Get OFF me you idiot!"

"What in Christ's name are they doing in there?" Sakura had a freaked out look.

After 7 minutes, an angry Ino stomped out with Sai stumbling after her, rubbing his head. "Long story." He muttered in response to his friends' questioning looks.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. "Neji Nii-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um…so why do you keep staring at Tenten at school?"

This question caught everyone off guard. Neji had a stupefied expression and could only open and shut his mouth like fish.

"You stare at her huh? You dog!" Naruto punched his shoulder. Tenten was staring curiously at him and urging him to answer the question with her eyes.

"Because…she's…uh…different." Neji concluded and crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that no one was going to get any other replies from him. He snatched up the bottle and spun it and it landed on Hinata. She gulped as she saw the evil grin spread over his usually stoic face.

"Truth or dare?"

"D-dare." She stuttered. Neji thought for a while then looked up.

"I dare you to pose as an Icha Icha saleswoman and call up Kakashi sensei right now."

"That was really mean…" Sayuri glared at Neji, who ignored her. But even Sayuri was eager how this would turn out so, she watched eagerly.

Hinata shrugged and went over to the landline. Dialing the number provided by Sayuri, she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" spoke Kakashi's voice.

"Hello sir, is this Hatake Kakashi?" Hinata spoke in a deep, velvety voice that no one knew about.

"Yes, what work do you have?"

"Mr. Kakashi," she said his name seductively "you've been selected as the number one fan of the Icha series."

All the girls gaped at her. Was this really the Hinata they knew? Somehow, this brought a huge blush on Kiba's face.

"Wh-what?! Seriously?!" said the disbelieving voice on the other end.

"Of course." she purred. "We have a special prize for you and that is, an invite to the premiere of the first movie. You will be notified when you will receive the ticket. So bye for now…" she laughed mysteriously and kept the phone. When she turned to her friends, she saw all their jaws on the floor.

"Hi-Hinata?" Sakura said weakly after a few minutes. "You really are Hinata right?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and handed the bottle over to Sasuke, who spun it without delay. 'C'mon, land on her. Land on her!' he thought.

As luck would have it, it landed on Sayuri. She looked into his eyes and felt for some funny reason, that he had an ulterior motive regarding all this. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me of a means of contact to that masked girl." Sayuri inwardly cursed. She knew that this night wasn't going to end well. Pondering hard, she thought of the options. Her email ID? No, it could be hacked into.

But since she had a dual sim card phone, she could give him her other number. He would never know. Hesitating, she flipped out her phone and pretended to look through her phone book.

All the girls were looking intently at her. Ino's voice spoke in her mind 'You're not actually giving it to him, are you?'

She sighed inwardly and thought back 'It's for the best. They'll know sooner or later, so I can try to make it later.'

She had a wary look as Sasuke copied the number and saved it. His obsidian eyes bored into her bright amber ones. She blinked and grabbed the bottle, ending the wordless communication. She noticed that ever since Sasuke asked her to give the number, the whole atmosphere had become a lot more serious. Even Naruto had somewhat of a grim look.

Spinning the bottle, she grinned as it landed on Naruto. Naruto blinked as he realized it, snapping out of a trance. "Truth or dare Naruto?"

"Dare." He said boldly. An impish grin spread over her face. Sasuke shook his head hopelessly 'Wrong move dobe.' He thought.

"I dare you to steal Rock Lee's favorite picture of Gai sensei's right now."

Naruto gulped and vowed never to be on the receiving end of Sayuri's pranks. He gave a solemn salute and headed out.

"Do you think he'll come back alive?" Temari said nonchalantly.

"Don't say such things!" Sakura hissed at her.

"Naw, he'll just be badly injured, I reckon." Tenten replied casually.

The boys all stared at them like they were the inhabitants of a famous mental institute. After about 10 minutes, Naruto rushed in and collapsed on the sofa, gasping for breath. They noticed his clothes were singed in a couple of places.

"Did you get it?" Sayuri asked eagerly.

He held up a picture of Gai, who was smiling his famous 1000 Watt bulb- like smile. Everyone immediately turned away, getting blinded by just the photo.

"Can you…believe it, that Lee installed traps around the photo?" Naruto panted and held up his shirt sleeve which was hanging in rags. "How the hell…did he ever…install fire bombs?!" he groaned and lay back.

Sakura gave him a cheery smile and mussed his hair. This action somehow filled him with warmth. He grinned back and fell asleep on the sofa. Temari's phone beeped just then. After reading the message with a frown, she cast a look at Ino. Ino stared back, as if they were communicating with their thoughts. Which is exactly what they were doing.

'I just got an info report from Chief. It's urgent.' Temari thought.

'We need to go right? I'll tell everyone.' Ino then spoke to the girls in their minds and they all stared thoughtfully into space.

"Oh would you look at the time! We haven't even started on our home work! I'm sorry guys, but we have to cut this visit short, but we'll be back, don't worry." Tenten stated with a grin and went out through the door. All the girls followed her, Hinata cast an apologetic look at them.

Doubling back, Hinata sped over to Kiba, gave him a swift kiss and ran out again. Dazed, Kiba touched his lips where she had pecked him and felt his face getting hot.

* * *

"What do we have?" Sakura spoke in a business like tone as they all crowded around Temari's laptop.

"Orochimaru's shifting his base to Konoha. He's currently recruiting. As for Madara, his whereabouts are unknown."

"Tch. Trust the Uchiha to disappear off the radar like that!" Tenten said in frustration.

Just then, Sayuri's phone beeped, indicating a message. 'Is this the masked girl?' from Sasuke.

She groaned inwardly, how was she supposed to reply? 'Yes, what is it Uchiha?'

'I just wanted to talk to you.'

'Anything specific?'

'Not really. I want to know you better. Can we meet?' Sasuke replied. He was extremely intrigued by her and was eager as to what she would reply. But his hopes drowned when he read her next message.

'Not yet. I don't trust people so easily.'

He thought for a while, and then sent the next message. He had to know _something_ about her! 'So at least tell me your name. I won't tell a soul.'

Sayuri hesitated, thinking what name to tell him. She had an idea. 'You can call me Amber.'

'Is it your real name?' Sasuke paced in his bedroom, holding his cell phone.

'I can't tell you that Uchiha. Haven't you got any work to do besides pacing in your room?'

Sasuke jerked up at that message, expecting someone to be watching him. 'How do you know that?'

"I have my ways. I have been assigned to protect you after all, so I have to keep an eye on you at all times.'

'Ok…but just call me Sasuke.'

'Alright Sasuke. I need to go now. We'll talk some other time. Bye.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Sasuke was in deep thought the next day. He was hardly paying attention and all the lessons were simply flying over his head. Before he knew it, he found himself texting Amber eagerly.

Sayuri jerked up in the hallway as her phone vibrated. Cautiously looking around for Sasuke, she read the message. 'Hey, good morning. Are you free?' asked Sasuke.

Still a bit hesitant, she replied 'Yeah, what is it?'

'I was wondering…if you could tell me something about Sayuri.'

Sayuri slapped her forehead and groaned. How was she supposed to talk about herself?! "What's wrong?" Hinata asked beside her. Sayuri had a frustrated look as she explained the situation to Hinata.

"First ask him what he wants to know. If it's too sensitive, then say that you don't know." Hinata said sensibly.

"Man…you're a genius." Sayuri grinned at her best friend and replied to the message. 'Alright, so what do you want to know?'

Sasuke mentally jumped when he heard his phone ring. Growing impatient, he quickly read through the message. 'Hmm…how about her favorite food?'

Sayuri was taken aback at that, for she had been expecting a personal question. She cheerfully replied 'Anything related to grapes!'

Sasuke smiled at that. Grapes, huh? Alright then, the first step begins at lunch time. Soon, they were heading to the cafeteria's usual table. Everyone was there, except Sasuke. Sayuri frowned slightly and looked around.

But she relaxed when she felt the familiar cool scent appear beside her. She knew better to ask where he had been; he didn't like being interrogated. What surprised her was that a carton of grape juice was placed in front of her.

"Eh?" she looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Take it." He said bluntly. Then Sayuri remembered what she had told him as Amber. Smiling slightly, she started to drink it.

"Oy you there! Listen up!" a shrill voice sounded next to Sayuri's ear, who was sipping juice peacefully. She winced and rubbed her ears. Turning to her side, she saw a red head, the sight of whose hair was making her eyes water.

"I want you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun! He's mine!" Karin shrieked at her with her hands on her hips.

Sayuri groaned. This was the tenth time Karin had yelled at her in a day. She paid no attention to her but then was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that Sasuke started glaring at Karin in distaste before saying "Go away." in a cold voice.

Even Sayuri shivered by the coldness of the two words. Karin whimpered and ran away. He turned to her, returning to his usual expression. _'He actually looks…warm, compared to the look earlier.' _ She thought to herself.

Sighing slightly, she didn't mind as his gaze lingered on her more than normal. _'We're like fire and ice. Can the two co exist?'_ she thought rhetorically.

Fire and Ice have never been in the same place, so no one knows this yet. Yet, their touches can be greatly gentle in the forms of a cool, fragile snowflake, or a warm ray of the sun. Yes, perhaps they can co exist. That is, if they learn not to freeze or burn each other.

* * *

Y u no review?! **Review! Until next time! Ja ne!**


	8. I want to be strong for you

**Helloooo readers! Another chp! Let's get down to business!**

**Temari: Yo Blu, this lazy ass is asleep on my script. How do I practice now?**

**Me: *thinks* Hmm, let's see. *Whispers into Shikamaru's ear***

**Shikamaru: WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Temari: *sweatdrops* What did you tell him?**

**Me: Nothing to be concerned about! *evil grin* Disclaimer please!**

**Temari: Whatever...Blu3297 doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

**I WANT TO BE STRONG FOR YOU**

"Have you got the info reports?" Tenten inquired.

"Yes, I have. I'll just go through- WHAT THE HELL?!" Temari suddenly fell off her chair when she read the report. All the girls came running to their room at the yell.

"Orochimaru's gone off the charts!" She replied to their frantic looks.

All the girls became worried and Sayuri rang up the chief immediately. Without waiting for an answer, she began to speak fast. "Chief, why has Orochimaru disappeared?!"

"I don't know Hatake. He was last seen near the school and when we set up an agent to tail him, he disappeared along with the agent. But, just this morning, the agent's body was discovered." The deep baritone of the chief's voice rang through the room.

The girls winced on hearing the news, another good agent lost. He continued speaking "Things are getting serious, so I'm sending Red over."

There was a collective gasp at that. "Not that guy!" Sayuri groaned. But the chief had already hung up the phone.

"Damn it, Red's coming, but he is needed right now, as much as I'd hate to admit it." Sakura started to pace around.

* * *

The boys had been peacefully doing their homework (Except Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru) when they heard Temari's yell from next door's. "What's that troublesome woman up to now?" Shikamaru groaned and cracked open one eye.

Through the windows, they saw a flurry of activity. The girls rushed about with various things and stuffed them away in the oddest of hiding places. The boys shrugged and went back to their work.

* * *

"Oh shit…" Hinata cursed. The girls looked at her in alarm. If Hinata was cursing then the situation was indeed serious. Her Byakugan was out and she was looking at a point beyond their door. "Some people are approaching the boys' house and by their level of activity, they're nothing like what we've faced so far."

Grim looks replaced their alarmed ones. Automatically, they reached for their hooded jackets and masks. With the determination of steel, they raced to intercept their enemies with one thought _'I won't let anyone harm them…'_

"Look what we have here!" snickered an amused voice in front of the girls. The Anbu agents all cursed through their minds at having to face these people. The fearsome Sound Six stood before them.

They were probably the only group who had a good chance of defeating the Super Six. All the girls were horribly familiar with their monstrous abilities which were a result of Orochimaru's experimenting. Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Tayuya and Kidomaru made up the group with one common power, which Orochimaru fondly called 'The cursed seal'.

Mildly putting it, they were on some permanent steroids that gave them freakishly advanced abilities. The only agents who had emerged alive after an encounter with them were Kakashi, Anko and Red.

Sakura growled unknowingly and Ino patted her shoulder bracingly. "What do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

Sakon tilted his head to the side curiously "I thought you'd have figured that out by now." And he cackled madly. "The boys of course! Orochimaru-sama wants to welcome them warmly into his arms!"

"You won't be getting anywhere near them." Tenten's voice rang out, stopping Sakon's laugh.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" he gave a creepy grin and lunged at Tenten, who immediately whipped out her katana.

Swords clashed and the sounds pierced the night's quiet air. Tenten was the most accomplished swordsperson among them, but Sakon was giving her a hard time. He swiped his weapon, nearly slicing her face.

Tenten frantically dodged the shiny blade and thrust out her own katana. She was satisfied when she felt it connect with Sakon's arm, giving it a deep gash. He cried out and maneuvered behind her, swinging his sword neatly across the nape of her neck.

"Aaargh!" Tenten clutched the wound and threw a senbon at Sakon's neck. He immediately collapsed.

Ukon saw his brother fall and cursed, but turned back to Temari who moved her fan, conjuring another tornado. He flew back and landed next to Sakon, who he helped up. He growled at Temari and disappeared.

Sakura winced as she hit the ground due to Jirobo's punch. _'And there go my ribs…' _she thought and got up. Being lighter, she had the advantage of speed and quickly flitted to his side.

Jirobo, taken by surprise, didn't see the continuous punches landing on him. Each punch was accompanied by a crack in his body, Sakura noted with satisfaction. As he fell down, she quickly set his bones wrong so they wouldn't heal easily.

Hinata glared at Tayuya through her Byakugan eyes, who continued to circle her. Suddenly, Tayuya lunged and Hinata bent back gracefully, touching Tayuya's arm's pressure point.

"What the hell did you do?!" Tayuya spat at her.

"Paralyzed your arm." Hinata spoke monotonously and quickly touched her other arm as well.

Tayuya gave a cry like a wild animal and retreated to Kimimaro.

As for Kidomaru, he lost his battle pretty quickly as Ino manage to perform the Mind body switch long back and was currently showing him very unpleasant things. With her medical knowledge, just before she got out of his body, she disabled a nerve in his brain, making him fall unconscious.

Sayuri glared at him and Kimimaro stared back with an emotionless face. Suddenly, two swords appeared from his back and he threw them at her with incredible speed.

Sayuri quickly leapt up to dodge, only to find him behind her. He kicked her down and attacked with one of the swords. She met his sword with her own, a loud 'clang!' resounding in the air.

What Sayuri didn't notice that Kimimaro sneaked the other sword and sliced it across her stomach, making her cry out in pain. But he cursed when he saw the other Anbu members surrounding him and his team disabled.

Sakura summoned the last of her strength and gave an almighty punch to the ground, creating craters and sending debris flying at the Sound six. They flew back and glaring one last time, they retreated.

"This isn't over…" was Kimimaro's last words.

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER OF-mmph!" a screaming voice which was muffled quickly, came from the bedroom opposite Naruto's and Sasuke's. The boy darted to the window and spotted Hinata rushing with a packet of cotton and an anxious look.

"Sayuri-chan! Mind your language!" Hinata's scolding voice floated out. The boys were still at the window and their jaws dropped when they saw her disposing a whole pile of bloody cotton.

"What the hell…" Naruto went green. Whereas, Sasuke went white and thought frantically 'Is Sayuri ok?' He had half a mind to rush there and see for himself.

"SHANNARO! That hurts Ino-pig!" Sakura bellowed from the next bedroom. Naruto almost jumped out of the window to get a glimpse of Sakura.

Even Sai was now curiously peering out of his window. He squinted into Ino and Sakura's bedroom and found Ino yelling at Sakura. "I know forehead-girl! But I need to clean that nasty bruise first! Do you want to go to school like that?!"

"Hey what's with the yelling?" Kiba entered Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"No idea. The girls seem to be…injured."

"Injured?!" Kiba rushed to the window, shoving Naruto aside. Naruto scowled and squished himself between Kiba and Sasuke.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP DABBING ME WITH THAT ALCOHOL THIS MOMENT, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL IMPALE YOU WITH THE MEAT KNIFE!" Tenten's bellow reverberated through the house and even shook the panes of the boys' windows.

"THEN DO YOU WANT THAT TO BECOME INFECTED AND FALL OFF?! I'M FINE BY THAT! SAVES ME THE TROUBLE!" Temari's equally loud bellow responded.

"What the hell are those girls yelling for?!" a thoroughly irritated Shikamaru came into Sai's room with a grouchy Neji behind him.

"Seems like they're hurt or something." Sai said absently.

Their bad moods immediately vanished and they rushed to the window to get a better look. They all were anxiously hoping the girls were ok and also confused as to what could have happened.

"Hey…you don't think it's related to the earthquake we felt?" Kiba asked the other two. It was a possibility.

* * *

Next day at school, the boys waited worriedly and almost jumped up when they saw the girls file in, rather quietly. Three of them had worried looks and the other three winced from time to time. Tenten had left her hair open today surprisingly and kept patting it nervously onto her neck. Temari walked behind her with a grim look.

Sakura and Sayuri had rigid expressions as if they were trying not to grimace in pain and their hands hovered near their abdomen and chest, trying to shield it. Hinata and Ino hovered close to them.

All of them winced slightly as they took their seats. "Are you ok Sakura-chan?!" Naruto wasted no time in asking her. She smiled and waved her hand "Of course I am!"

Sasuke flipped out his cell phone and texted Amber. 'Are you there?'

Needless to say, he was more than just surprised when he heard Sayuri's phone beep in her pocket. Sayuri's expression froze, thinking _'I've gone and done it…'_

"Was that a message Sayuri?" he asked quietly.

Acting oblivious to Sasuke's suspicious expression she took out her phone and sure enough, there was the message from him. _'Think, think! What to do?!'_

She started to laugh and put her phone back. "Hahaha! My dear brother never gets tired of sending me jokes! He has some pretty good ones!" Sasuke frowned when he detected a slight nervous ring to her voice, but didn't probe any further as his phone vibrated.

'I'm a bit busy. I'll contact you later.' He felt disappointment spread through him and he shrugged. Still feeling suspicious, he took a sideway glance at her. She was slumped in her chair, barely paying attention to her studies.

* * *

In gym again the boys were suspicious as Anko excused them from any activity. Karin apparently thought of this as a chance to insult them "What's wrong? Can't bear a few hours of gym, you ninnies?"

Sakura growled and stood up but Hinata pulled her down, shaking her head. "Your injuries." She whispered.

"Just as I thought, you're cowards." Karin sneered and her girlfriends cackled along. "I wonder who raised you to be such ninnies, your mother must done an awful job with you!"

That struck a nerve as Sakura flew out of her seat, lunging at Karin, only to be held back by Sayuri and Tenten.

"Sak! Let it go! She isn't worth it!" Sayuri said as she gripped her arms. Sakura thrashed wildly and Tenten held her around the waist. "Ino! Get that gorgon out of here!"

Ino nodded and punched Karin "Go away now! We don't have time to deal with snotty-nosed kids!"

Sakura then broke out of their grasp and ran towards Karin, but one of her friends tripped her. She fell flat and gave a cry of pain. Clutching her ribs, she cried out again.

"Oh no!" Hinata bent down as did the others. She spoke in a frantic voice to the others "Her cracked rib is puncturing her lung! We need to get her to Tsunade!"

"Now I've lost it!" Sayuri bellowed and gave a flying kick to Karin and her friends at the same time.

* * *

The boys, who were watching from far, started to run over as soon as they saw Karin fly back. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright? What happened?!" Naruto bent down next to her.

"No time to explain! Pick her up now!" Ino commanded and rushed off with Sakura in Naruto's arms while Shikamaru and Temari went to inform Anko about the situation. Tenten and Hinata were crouching beside Sayuri anxiously, as she breathed heavily clutching her abdomen.

"Cut…reopened…" She whispered and winced slightly. Hinata eyes widened and she immediately placed a hand glowing with green light onto her wound, while Tenten blocked them from everybody's view.

"Shit…" Sayuri muttered as her shirt began to stain with blood. Tenten said "We have to get her out of here. The boys are coming."

Hinata and Tenten swiftly hoisted her up by her shoulders and quickly made their way to the changing room. Hinata cast an apologetic glance at the boys as she shut the door.

"Ok, will someone please explain what's happening?" Neji asked in a strained voice.

"We saw that they were injured yesterday, but I didn't think it would be this bad…" Sai muttered worriedly.

"Sayuri…" Sasuke muttered, his eyes locked onto the closed door.

* * *

In the girls' room, Hinata had her hands pressed against Sayuri's wound while Tenten wiped away the blood at frequent intervals. Sayuri winced and spoke quietly "Does this mean we aren't strong enough?"

The two girls looked up in surprise to meet her serious eyes. "If those Sound guys managed to wound us this badly…are we capable enough to protect them?"

Hinata and Tenten looked down, no words coming to their minds. "Presently…we aren't." Hinata spoke quietly. "But I know that our determination will propel us to getting stronger."

They smiled and made their way out again. At that moment, Sayuri's phone buzzed. 'Amber, this is important. I don't know what happened but it looked like Sayuri was injured badly. I could see blood on her shirt. Do you know anything about this?' – From Sasuke.

She frowned and looked up to Sasuke, who was sitting in one corner of the gymnasium with a look of worry. He was clutching his phone and kept glancing at it. She couldn't possibly tell him so she decided to act dumb.

'She's injured?! How?! I didn't know of this!' Sayuri sent back. Looking at Sasuke, he read the message and exhaled in frustration. Just then, he spotted Sayuri and immediately stood up. But Naruto beat him to it and tackled her in a hug "Sayuri-chan! Are you ok?!"

"Baka! Let her go!" Tenten pried him off her when Sayuri winced badly.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sayuri didn't meet his eyes, knowing that she couldn't lie if she did. Instead, she just nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto you're back? So, where's Sakura?" Sayuri asked.

"I left her in Tsunade baa-chan's office. Ino and Temari went with her. Funny why they didn't take her to the nurse though…" He trailed off, frowning.

* * *

During lunch, the girls sat huddled in one corner of the cafeteria and discussed in low voices. "I expected the Sound Six to be more fearsome than last night." Sakura frowned.

"Did you notice that none of them really used their cursed seals last night?" Temari said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they thought we were too weak…" Ino growled.

"Naw, we aren't that bad!" Tenten grinned.

"I saw that their bodies were a bit weak yesterday." Hinata said quietly.

"I think they're running out of those freaky steroids. That's why Orochimaru moved to Konoha. Last time, he was said to be in Suna, so Gaara and Kankorou were keeping an eye on him there." Sayuri placed her head on her arms.

"Hold up, he came to Konoha because he was running out of resources!" Temari exclaimed and the slammed the table with her hand. "Suna hasn't got a good range of chemicals, whereas Konoha is the opposite! It has _everything_ he needs! He's making those bloody steroids as we speak!"

"Damn, didn't think about that one…We've got to tell Chief about this. Temari, call up your brothers and ask them for some info on Orochimaru's Suna base." Sayuri worriedly stared off into space, when suddenly her phone buzzed.

'Amber, I don't know why, but I'm sort of feeling worried for her…' She read the latest message from Sasuke. She felt warmth spread through her at this. Shaking her head, she replied.

'Wow, the Uchiha has feelings! Who would have known? Looks like someone getting concerned…'

* * *

Sasuke snorted as he read the message in the boys' washroom. "What's the matter Teme?" Naruto's voice rang out from a cubicle.

"Shut up and get out quick Dobe…" Sasuke muttered. Inwardly, he was just confused. Why had he felt concerned? He needed some answers, so he asked her something he had asked before as well.

'So…now can we meet?'

Sayuri pondered about it and sent back 'Midnight on your roof. Talk to you later.'

Sasuke nearly did a jig at that message. Then he remembered that he was an Uchiha; he wasn't Naruto. He kept looking at that message as if he couldn't believe it. Smirking slightly, he made his way out, thinking about tonight.

* * *

"I feel that an important conversation is coming up now." Ino stated with a wise expression.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean that the boys are going to discuss something important today, I just know it."

"Good deduction Watson, you are right. Here we have the live video feed." Sayuri pretended to smoke an imaginary pipe and turned her laptop towards the girls.

_"Yo Teme! What's with the spaced out look?" Naruto threw a cushion at his head and surprisingly, it hit the mark._

_"Hm. Nothing." Sasuke mumbled, putting the cushion away and continuing to stare into space._

_"Wow, something really is wrong. First, he didn't throw the cushion back at me. Second, he didn't even call me Dobe." Naruto stage whispered to Kiba and Neji, who were also staring at the Uchiha._

The girls nodded in agreement. Then, Shikamaru's voice rang out and he entered the living room.

_"99% chances are that he's thinking about a girl." Shikamaru drawled and flopped onto the couch._

_"Keep your opinions to yourself, genius." Sasuke glared at him._

_"So I was right…" Shikamaru yawned and the boys smirked._

_"And I know which girl's in his mind right now." Neji stated with a superior grin. All the other boys grinned as well except Naruto._

_"I didn't get it." Naruto said with a blank look._

_Kiba sighed and whispered in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and he shot up yelling "AHA! I knew it! Teme's in the love with Sayuri-chan!"_

_The next moment, Sasuke was furiously throttling him "You shut up Dobe! Like you don't stare at Sakura all the time, making a puddle of drool on the floor!" Sasuke's face was red and Naruto's was going blue for the lack of air._

_"Uchiha, let him go. Do you want to be known as the Uchiha who killed an idiot?" Neji spoke calmly. Sasuke seemed to think better of it and let Naruto go._

_"YOU! You guys better stop insulting me, or else!" Naruto yelled dramatically with a finger pointing accusingly at Neji._

_"Or else what?" Neji smirked._

_"Or else…" Naruto trailed off unsurely, but the next minute a sneaky look came onto his face. "Or else I'll tell Tenten that you like her!"_

_Neji snapped up and launched himself at Naruto, shaking him by the collar, yelling "YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"_

_"So he does like her!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin._

_"Oh yeah? What about you huh?! You even admitted that you like Hinata and yet you haven't asked her out!" Neji retorted and Kiba gave a feral growl._

_"So…Uh Shikamaru?" Sai prodded him with the TV remote and got a grunt in return._

_"You heard how Temari literally ripped apart a fan girl the other day?" Sai grinned._

_Shikamaru sat up straighter "What?" he said disbelievingly._

_"Yeah, some fan girl was blabbing in the girl's bathroom how she wanted to ravish you and Temari happened to be there at the moment. Let's just say that he fan girl was lucky to get away with only a broken arm and a black eye. If Tenten hadn't been there, maybe there would have been a mangled body." Sai started to laugh as Shikamaru's eyes widened._

_"Whoa…" he muttered. "How did you know about this?"_

_"Ino told me." Sai said simply._

_"Well, looks like I have a troublesome woman at hand now." Shikamaru grinned and scratched his head._

_"So do I." Sai replied nonchalantly._

Sayuri quickly turned off her laptop, her breath coming in fast. All the other girls were in the same state, their hair was ruffled from holding onto it in disbelief. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Sayuri's jaws had dropped to the floor. Whereas, Hinata and Temari were so still that even a statue couldn't mimic them.

"Well good night." Temari briskly walked away. The others soon followed.

* * *

The wind whipped against his face and Sasuke secured his jacket tighter around himself. It was a moonless night and the only source of light was the stars. He glanced at his watch, it was only a minute to midnight. Any moment now…

"Hey." He heard a low, smooth voice behind him. Jumping slightly, he whipped around to see a masked girl with a blue and black mask, a black hooded jacket, and blue jeans.

"Amber…" he muttered, not really knowing what to say. She cocked her head to the side before speaking "You called me, so you must have something to talk about."

Sasuke racked his brains for something to say but found nothing. He never thought that he would be completely tongue tied in front of the girl he had wanted to meet for so long. "Er…I really don't know." He said honestly because he somehow knew that she would be able to detect a lie very easily.

He couldn't read her facial expression, but felt that she was smirking right now. "Alright then, want to go for a ride?"

"Ride?" He asked curiously.

"Great, meet me down in 2 minutes." She said and jumped off the roof. Sasuke panicked and ran to the edge of the roof and found that she had disappeared. _'Whoa, what a girl…' _he thought

He quickly ran downstairs, being careful not to wake anyone. Behind him, he heard the low purr of an engine and turned around. Amber sat on a sleek, black bike with her arms propped on the handlebars. She then patted the seat behind her and Sasuke just stared.

"What, are you scared?" she called out mockingly. He snorted and sat promptly, feeling her body's warmth. "Relax, trust me." She said slowly and revved the engine. Those last two words somehow filled him with ease.

Then like the wind, they were off. He caught onto her waist to prevent himself from falling off. Feeling exhilarated as the wind whipped against his face, he unconsciously tightened his hold on her. She sped through the city, dodging vehicles like they were slow sloths. Lights flashed past him like a wave and everything seemed completely distant to him. All that mattered was the girl in front of him.

She stopped in front of a now deserted park, the trees and bushes dancing in the wind. Catching his hand, she led him through the park and a clump of thick trees. He felt the ground sloping upwards and when they finally reached a clearing, he almost gasped out in astonishment.

They stood on a high cliff like clearing with an unobstructed view of the entire city. Tiny lights flashed in the distance on the roads and the gust of wind had turned slightly frosty. She pulled him down on the ground and sat beside him.

"This is one of my favorite places. It helps me think better." She spoke in a whisper, matching the voice of the wind.

"It's beautiful…" Sasuke spoke in wonder. Suddenly, from his peripheral vision he could make out a lock of brown hair under her hood. Before he could take a better look, it was gone.

"What is it?" she asked him, noticing how he stared at her.

"Nothing…" He looked in front, suddenly conscious of how close he sat to her.

She scooted closer to him, shivering slightly. Sasuke felt his eyes drooping and his head dropped onto her shoulder. Hearing an amused laugh in his ears, he shot up again.

"You need to sleep. It's a good thing it's the weekend now." She laughed and stood up, dragging him up with her.

As they walked back, they noticed 3 men in the garden, huddled together and discussing something. When they spotted her and Sasuke, they immediately looked up and started shuffling about in their pockets.

"Oh dear…" She muttered. "Sasuke, stay back. You're too sleepy to do anything." She spoke teasingly and sat him down on a park bench. On the contrary, now he was wide awake but didn't make a move as he wanted to see her in action.

"Well well, looks like the romantic couple are out on a midnight stroll." One of the men sneered, walking up to them.

"You know the drill." Said another and he took out a knife. "Give us your money and maybe spend a night with us too." He snickered.

"Let's get this over with gentlemen." Amber stretched her arms and walked up to them.

"The lady's gonna do all the work now?" the third one said.

"Yup. She's gonna kick your butts." Sasuke smirked and Amber kicked them back faster than anyone could comprehend. They scattered and fell about, struggling to get up.

One of them gave a cry and charged at her, but she simply side stepped and tripped him. When the other guy got up, she wasted no time and kicked him where no guy likes to be kicked. He collapsed, groaning.

The third guy ran at her with the knife. She dodged and twisted his arm till the knife fell from his hands. Giving a resounding kick in the face, she sent him flying to his friends.

She then picked up the knife, twirled it between each of her fingers before throwing it to the ground, saying "Little children shouldn't play with sharp things."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hinata!" Kiba whispered loudly, standing outside her window. He threw a pebble at her glass pane. Pearl watched the boy, amused by his actions. But she came to her senses when he cried out again "Hinata-chan!"

_'How am I supposed to get through the window if he's standing there?! Ok, the main door it is then!' _Pearl made her way swiftly to her room, took off her jacket and mask and stumbled to the window with a sleepy expression.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and came to the window.

"Can you come down please? I need to talk to you." Kiba begged desperately.

Soon, Hinata came down, clutching a shawl over herself. "Hinata, I-I wanted to know if…" Kiba trailed off and stared at the ground.

"If?" Hinata prompted.

Kiba took a deep breath. _'Now how exactly do I phrase this?' _ he thought. "Uh, you remember the question Sakura asked me in the truth and dare game?"

Hinata gasped and went a deep red, her heart thumping audibly. _'Oh my god! Is he going to ask what I'm thinking?! I hope I don't faint…that day was bad enough.' _

"Well, I want to ask if…if you'll…uh…" Kiba trailed off again. Never had he felt so darn nervous before. He would rather sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' in front of a thousand people wearing a pink tutu.

"Jesus! Just ask her already!" Ino and Sai yelled from their respective windows. Hinata and Kiba jumped at that and looked up wildly.

"I want to ask if you'll go out with me!" Kiba blurted out and went all stiff. Hinata fumbled with the edges of her shawl and refused to meet his eyes. "Y-yes…" she said softly.

"Alright!" Kiba punched the air and pulled Hinata into a tight hug. "You're so cute when you blush!" he said, rubbing his face into her hair.

_'Oh no…I can't take this anymore…'_ Hinata thought and passed out on him.

* * *

Dropping an extremely sleepy Sasuke home, she helped him till the door and turned to go back. Suddenly his arm grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him "Thanks for meeting me."

She certainly had not been expecting this as he heard a faint squeak from her as he had yanked her arm. He smirked as he heard it. "It's…it's no problem. Now go and sleep." She pushed him back and turned to go.

_"Sweet lily, you hide your face from me, your fear makes me wonder. _

_Will you shed your mask someday, drop the facade and surrender?" _Sasuke spoke softly as he faced the door.

What he didn't notice, was how the girl on the bike stiffened slightly before riding away into the night.

* * *

**Hahaha! I'm the almighty Blu! Bow before me!**

**Hehehe...kidding...just ate too much of Toblerone...sugar high! ^_^~**

**Untill next time! Ja ne!**


	9. Now that you know me

**Hey guys! Whoever's been patient enough...Another chp finally and a slightly depressing AN at the bottom...please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Sayuri. She kicks butt, yeah! (This was not Deidara)**

* * *

**NOW THAT YOU KNOW ME…**

Sayuri shook her head for the thousandth time that day as she restlessly tapped her feet on the floor. Turning to her side, she smiled when she saw Hinata standing shyly beside Kiba, who was grinning widely. He was making fun of Naruto that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"So what?! If dog-breath has a girlfriend, even I can!" Naruto exclaimed hotly.

"I doubt it dobe…no girl would stand you…" Sasuke muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto and Sasuke then launched into another "Dobe!" and "Teme!" match.

Sayuri went back to her thoughts again. What Sasuke had just whispered last night, had sent her mind into a flurry. Guilt and confusion were the only things on her mind right now. Did he know who she was? He even used the word 'Lily' which was the meaning of her name. She didn't even know if he was aware how correctly he had pinned down her life with just those two lines…

The bell rung and they started to make their way to class. The boys hung out at the back, trying to separate Sasuke and Naruto from their growling session. The girls, or more specifically Sayuri, were suddenly faced with an ugly head of eye watering red.

"Listen you b****, stop trying to get so close to my Sasuke-kun, or I'll whip your ass into shape, get it?" Karin spat.

"Huh? You said something?" Sayuri took out one of the cordless headphones hidden under her hair. Karin's face went a blotchy red and swung her fist back, just as the boys came around the corner.

"You just shut up Teme! What the-?" Naruto trailed off as he turned his attention to the red haired girl being pinned against the wall by the girl he fondly called his sister. Sasuke and the others turned to the direction he was staring.

"Haven't I told you to leave me alone?" Sayuri yawned as she held a struggling, squirming Karin against the wall. Her cronies made moves to help their leader, but a collective glare from the Super Six was enough to freeze them to the spot.

Karin suddenly thrust out the sharp edge of a divider at Sayuri and she dodged (Of course), snagging it out if her hands and throwing her down. Flipping the divider between each of her fingers, she spoke "Little children shouldn't play with sharp things." And she threw the divider right next to Karin, walking off with her friends.

"Whoa…Sayuri-chan kicks ass!" Naruto grinned and walked ahead, not noticing how his raven haired friend was now frozen in shock. Finally detecting that there was no grunting person beside him, he doubled back and was met with a worrisome sight.

Sasuke was leaning his head against the wall with a completely shocked expression. "Yo teme, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

He looked up hesitantly into the cerulean eyes of his best friend, knowing that at a time like this, he couldn't lie to the dobe. Taking a deep breath, he said "I think…Sayuri is the masked girl and all of her friends have been watching over us."

He waited till the information sunk in and Naruto's eyes widened considerably. He frowned and asked "How do you know?"

"She did the exact same thing I saw the masked girl do last night." Sasuke spoke evenly, staring at the locker.

Naruto stayed silent for a long time, which was uncharacteristic of him. "What do you want to do about it?" he finally asked.

* * *

Sayuri tapped her pencil impatiently, glancing at the door from time to time. Her expression of worry was mirrored in Sakura's face. They looked at their tracking devices and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were both still in the corridor.

The two girls gave a sigh of relief when they saw the boys enter. Sasuke was unusually stony and distant as he sat next to Sayuri and surprisingly, Naruto looked the same, though his face was more of worry.

"Is everything…fine?" Sayuri asked her partner hesitantly and received a stiff nod in return.

The rest of the class continued this way and Sayuri grew more and more worried. Funnily enough, this distant attitude was hurting her like hell.

_'Tch, what's wrong with me? Just because the Uchiha's mood swings, it's not the end of the world!'_

**You're probably wrong about that, you know.**

_'Whoa! Who the hell are you? I hope I'm not getting a split personality disorder…'_

**Nope, I've always been there. But now, you seem to really need me, so here I am!**

_'Er, who are you again?'_

**You can call me Flashstep! But pay attention now, we'll talk later. Follow your guy out now!**

Sayuri snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bell ring and the seat beside her was already empty. Cursing, she made her way to her locker. Just then, her phone beeped. _'Another message for Amber, huh?'_

**I wish it would be for me and not Amber**

_'Shut up, this is for his safety'_

**Whatever.**

But when she read the message, she almost collapsed to the ground in shock. 'Why did you lie to me?' –From Sasuke.

"W-what?" she whispered to the now empty hallway.

"I asked, why did you lie to me?" came the smooth voice from beside her.

She whirled around, shocked to find Sasuke only inches away from her. "H-hey Sasuke! What's up?"

He simply stared at her with his bottomless eyes "Answer my question."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she said nervously, not meeting his eyes.

**Don't look into his eyes! Or else it'll be all over!**

_'What? What do you mean by that-' _ Sayuri then made the mistake of meeting her amber ones with the obsidian in front of her. Everything just melted away, leaving a blank background. She lost her train of thought and all she could think of was black, black and more black.

"I…I…" she whispered loosely.

Sasuke stared curiously at the girl in front of him. She tightly clenching her skirt's hem, her eyes wide with shock and her breath…he wasn't even sure she was breathing anymore. He didn't know what to feel. He just felt utter confusion wash throughout him. Admitting that he felt sort of betrayed that he didn't know of such a big thing, he felt his anger receding at the frightened, helpless sight in front of him. Oh no, she was _far_ from helpless.

It was at that tense moment, she heard _it. _An unmistakable beeping sound which she had heard long enough in her life for her to have an automatic reaction for it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in her expression. It had gone from nervous to complete horror and knowledge in a split second. Amazingly, she pushed him back and stood straight, staring into space with a deep frown.

She then began to press her ear against each locker in the nearby area and stopped at one. Her eyes widened and she quickly flipped out her phone, speaking swiftly "Hinata, I've got a C1 here. It's" she looked at the locker and placed a palm on it. "Neji's locker. Get everyone here quick!"

Sasuke simply watched her pace back and forth and then she suddenly flinched. Then Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard it too. He swiftly caught her arm and demanded "What's going on?!"

"Let go you moron!" she snapped and went back to pacing. Just then, all her friends came running into the hall, registering Sasuke's presence with surprise, except Hinata. She just nodded at Sayuri, knowing what had happened between her best friend and the guy she was protecting.

"Byakugan!" Hinata quickly scanned the locker and said "It won't explode on opening, but we need to be quick. We have just about 3 minutes."

"Alright." Temari stepped forward and quickly wrenched open the locker door with some tools. Sayuri bravely stuck her hand in and felt about till she gave a cry "Got it!"

"Holy shit…" Sayuri trailed off, reading the time on the bomb they had yanked out. Less than 2 minutes left.

"Get Sasuke out of here and get Tsunade and Nii-chan onto this." She turned to leave through the window with the bomb in her hands

"Sayuri-chan! I know what you're thinking! Don't-!" Hinata was quickly pulled into a hug by her best friend.

"I'm not called the Flashstep of Konoha for nothing, Hina-chan. By the way, he knows everything." Sayuri gestured to Sasuke, who was still standing shell shocked.

With that, she took a flying leap out of the five storey window and Sasuke yelled "No!" running to the window. Only thing was, that he didn't see her anymore. She was gone.

"Tenten, get all the boys onto the roof. We need to talk." Temari said in a low voice.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to ask what was happening, when they heard a resounding boom reverberate throughout the school. He fell to his knees at that and Hinata gave a quiet sob, rushing out. He just felt like blanking out…he didn't want to think, that the two girls he had felt close to, were in fact one girl and that girl was now probably gone.

"G-guys!" Sakura suddenly cried out. "Her tracker! It's still on! It's moving!" Everybody looked up at that.

"Where Sakura?" Temari and the others got ready to bolt any moment.

"Near the river at the back of the school. I guess she tried to throw the bomb in there." Sakura then ran out with Temari and Ino.

Tenten dragged Sasuke up and led him to the roof, leaving him there and going back for the other boys. Soon, all the boys were gathered there. "Why are we here? And why does the Uchiha look like he's seen a ghost?" Neji inquired.

"All in good time." Tenten spoke in a serious voice, dialing a number into her cell phone.

* * *

After a heavily silent 10 minutes, there were three sharp raps on the door of the roof. The girls filed in tiredly and Sasuke sprung up immediately on seeing a very injured and bandaged Sayuri walking supported by Hinata. She sat her down and Sayuri winced a bit.

"Sayuri-chan! What the hell?!" Naruto and Kiba cried out in unison.

She looked up wearily and met Sasuke's frantic eyes "Tell them."

Sasuke shook his head and she sighed. "I guess it'll have to be me then. Alright guys, pay close attention."

All the boys visibly straightened. Neji sat a little straighter, Shikamaru looked away from the clouds, Sai stopped pacing and Naruto and Kiba looked at her with a serious look.

"Your lives are in danger and we are the ones who have been protecting you all along." She stated simply

After a long silence, Neji finally spoke up "So…you were the masked girls?" The girls nodded.

"Why did you lie to us?" Sasuke asked in a bitter voice which made Sayuri flinch.

"Because then you would have been in even more danger." Hinata spoke surprisingly. She noticed how much it had killed Sayuri and her friends to keep this a secret from them, but it was all for their safety.

"Pardon my pride, but we are the best team in our force. If our enemies knew that we were protecting you, you would be easy bait to take us down." Ino said bluntly.

"In your force? Tell us who you really are." Sai crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yamanaka Ino, special forces, head of the Anbu interrogation squad and medical vice captain." Ino formally recited.

"Tenten Mitarashi, special forces, head of the Anbu sharp shooter squad."

"Hinata Hyuuga, special forces, head of the Anbu bomb disposal squad and medical vice captain."

"Temari No Subaku, special forces, head of the Anbu Intel, strategy and information retrieval squad."

"Sakura Haruno, special forces, head of the Anbu medical squad."

"Sayuri Hatake, special forces, head of the Anbu tracking and pursuit squad."

All the boys stared at them with their mouths open. Sakura continued "Our codenames are Emerald."

"Pearl." Said Hinata.

"Azure." Said Ino.

"Auburn." Said Tenten.

"Ebony." Said Temari.

"And Amber." Said Sayuri. She cast a smile in Sasuke's direction.

"Your names are based on your eye color, correct?" Kiba asked. The girls nodded.

"Who is trying to kill us?" Shikamaru spoke for the first time. Immediately, the girls' faces darkened.

"We believe…that two men called Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha are after you." Temari said quietly. At the mention of Uchiha, everyone's eyes swiveled to Sasuke's direction, who was frowning deeply.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"You, Neji and Hinata are heirs. Shikamaru has an IQ of over 200. Sasuke is the brother of Itachi. Sai and Kiba are your friends." Tenten counted off her fingers.

"Why am I being hunted if Itachi's my brother?!" Sasuke asked in a slightly hysterical tone.

"That's because, uh he's-" Ino put her finger to her lips, thinking.

"Holy mother of-mmph!" Hinata's hand closed around Sayuri's mouth again, preventing the flow of any foul words. Sayuri was frantically staring towards the back of the terrace

"What now?" she asked patiently, sighing.

"RED! THAT GUY IS HERE!" Sayuri sprung up and bolted to the spot she had been staring at. "AAaahhh! Let go of me!" came her scream from behind the wall and Sasuke stood up, with a look of promising violence to whoever was causing her to scream.

"UCHIHA! LET GO OF ME!" Sayuri bellowed and came into view, slung onto the shoulder of none other than, Itachi Uchiha. The boys' jaws dropped and Sasuke actually cried out "What the freaking hell?!"

"Hey there, little brother." Itachi smirked as he caught the punch of the irate girl on his shoulder.

"Aniki." Sasuke spoke quietly, irritation hidden beneath "Let her down."

"Who, her?" Itachi gestured to the squirming bundle. "Don't think so, I have a score to settle with her. You have no idea what she did to me the last time…" Itachi closed his eyes and winced just a little, obviously reminiscing something painful.

"You had it coming! I told you not to take that handkerchief!" Sayuri yelled again.

"You mean this one?" Itachi teased, fingering the blue cloth tied around her hair. "Well it looked a lot like the one Sasuke had so I was curious."

Sayuri went red and the next thing Itachi knew was that she was gone from his shoulder and was now instead in his brother's arms. "Well otouto, you've got a soft spot for her." Sasuke gave him a heavy scowl and turned away, setting her down beside Hinata.

"So, what exactly is your role in this?" Sasuke asked sourly.

"Me? I'm the Anbu captain. More specifically, _their _captain." Itachi said airily, gesturing to the girls.

* * *

"Well, I'm happy now!" Ino said loudly and everyone, except Naruto rubbed their ears. "I don't have to sneak about at night anymore!"

"What…?" Sai asked.

"Oh yeah, we used to watch you guys at night as well, which is why I'm so darn sleepy!" Ino yawned and fatigue hit the girls like a sudden wave.

"Oh boy…" Tenten yawned and stretched. "Keep an eye on them for today Itachi, we really need to sleep."

"Are you forgetting my position? I could easily assign you somewhere else…" Itachi smirked as they walked through the school grounds.

"Oh great and mighty Uchiha, please grant us leave today and we shall lick your boots." Sakura spoke in a mocking tone.

"Still not good enough."

"Itachi." Sayuri growled from behind him. "Give us a day off or else I'll tell everyone that you're going out with-mmph!" Itachi had hastily covered her mouth and she looked at him with a triumphant gleam.

"Don't you dare." He hissed at her and she bit his hand, forcing him to let go.

"Alright girls, I believe we have a day off now."

* * *

**Uh...minna...I have bad news...I won't be updating in a while because my future-deciding exams are here...next time will be after Nov 19th. So sorry...T_T**

**Untill next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
